Por el último Black
by Angels Black
Summary: Harry encuntra una carta donde le revelan un gran secreto, sirius puede volver a la vida y dumblore pagara muy caro el no haber evitado muchas muertes. Las ganas de tomar venganza crecen y los que algún día fueron enemigos hoy uniran fuerzas para luchar
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO1 " POR EL ULTIMO BLACK"  
  
Era media noche y harry potter no podía conciliar el sueño. Llevaba una semana con los Dursley y ya no lo soportaba mas no podía vivir con la culpa de la muerte de su padrino como pudo haber sido tan estúpido de dejarse engañar por voldemort él le había quitado lo único que le quedaba, él lo había destruido, primero mato a sus padres y ahora a Sirius, se sentía desesperado desde la muerte de su padrino algo le apretaba el corazón. Intento calmarse se dejo caer en la cama pero cayo sobre algo o alguien que le lastimo el hombro izquierdo, era un Elfo?? Kracher??? -Que haces aquí?? Es mejor que te vayas porque soy capaz de matarte ahora mismo!!! VETE!!!  
  
-Señorito, kracher solo viene a advertirle  
  
-VETEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
-Señorito kracher solo viene a advertirle SUS AMIGOS CORREN PELIGRO  
  
-Ron ¡! Hermonie!!  
  
- En realidad todos los que estén a su lado pueden morir como paso con el amo sirius...  
  
-Como te atreves a pronunciar su nombre, después de lo que le hiciste??? La cara de harry ya no era la misma en realidad nada era igual en él, creció mucho en poco tiempo, sus sentimientos de venganza y odio lo estaban destrozando debía dejar salir todo eso, quizás solo así podría esta bien.  
  
- Usted debe calmarse, amo , kracher lo entiende, pero usted debe entender a kracher, hay cosas que usted no sabe, Dumblore es malo ...  
  
-NO te atrevas a insultarlo... porque vienes a mi??? Él te mando?  
  
-No a kracher no lo a mandado nadie, kracher escucho cosas, cosas de dumblore y del señor oscuro ...  
  
-Que sabes de dumblore?? Voldemort se atrevió a lastimarlo? Esta bien???  
  
-No, el señor oscuro no le ha hecho nada, el señor oscuro solo lo quiere a usted amo potter...  
  
-AMO??  
  
- Si amo potter desde que murió el último black todo lo heredo usted..  
  
-Pues yo no quiero nada y habla rápido -Cálmese amo que kracher hablará, bueno kracher oyó hablar al señor Malfoy con el señor oscuro, el señor Malfoy le preguntaba al señor oscuro que porque Dumblore no evito la muerte de sirius si el sabia lo que iba a pasar... LO SABIA ; COMO QUE LO SABÏA???  
  
- dijo que el señor Dumblore era el único que conocía la otra profecía...  
  
-OTRA??  
  
- Si amo potter, hay otra , el señor malfoy dijo que él sabía que el amo Sirius Moriría sabia como iba a morir, y quien lo iba a matar lo sabia y no lo evito Dumblore es un mago malo...  
  
- Pero dime que dice esta OTRA profecía??  
  
- Kracher no lo sabe, el señor malfoy dijo que Dumblore es el único que la conoce y que esta comienza con la muerte del amo sirius y con todos los que lo rodean, dijo que usted mismo se iba a encargar de acabar con dumblore y los demás, y que usted lleva consigo un arma muy peligrosa que es capaz de matar al propio señor oscuro, por eso el lo quiere a usted, pero lo va a dejar para que acabe con sus amigos... Harry no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban seria capaz dumblore de dejar morir a sirius? Si antes estaba mal ahora estaba peor, sentía unas ganas de destruir todo...  
  
- Porque me cuentas esto??  
  
-Kracher solo quiere ayudar, kracher se siente culpable por lo que paso, kracher fue tonto al creer en el señor Malfoy...  
  
-Que tiene que ver lucius malfoy en todo esto??  
  
- El señor malfoy llamó a kracher, le dijo que la señora Narcisa quería hablar con kracher, la señora Narcisa también es una black, kracher debía ir a ver que quería la señora, pero todo era mentira, engañaron a kracher, se portaron muy amables con Kracher, kracher no sabia porque pero acepto el vaso de agua , que en realidad no era agua, mas bien era la pócima de la verdad, kracher no quería, pero lo obligaron a decir todo, Kracher traiciono a su amo, el no quería, Kracher no quería , amo potter ... Kracher se arrodillo ante harry llorando desconsoladamente, harry lo tomo de los brazos hasta pararlo , pero ya no pudo más y todo lo que guardo durante esas semanas salió a flote lloro como jamás lo había hecho, lloro hasta no tener más lagrimas que derramar, no era el único que extrañaba a Sirius, no era el único que se sentía culpable , no era el único desgraciado, y en el fondo de su corazón le alegro la idea de que no estaba solo, de que desde ahora en adelante tendría un elfo, más que un elfo un amigo con quien compartir su sufrimiento.  
  
-Entonces kracher puede quedarse?? El amo perdona a kracher??  
  
- Si kracher puedes quedarte, no mejor dicho podemos irnos La mirada de harry ya no era la misma, una sombra cubría, sus hermosos ojos verdes, él pensaba irse alejarse de todos a quienes podría dañar, arreglo sus cosas y partió junto a su nuevo amigo.  
  
-Donde iremos amo potter???  
  
- a casa.  
  
Una luz ilumino el cielo y paro justo delante de sus pies, era al autobús noctámbulo, ellos entraron y se sentaron al final, harry podía sentir como las miradas de los pasajeros se fijaban en su cicatriz y luego murmuraban entre ellos, pero eso ahora no le importaba, ya nada le importaba , nada...  
  
- Hacia donde van??  
  
- Asia King Cross.  
  
-eso queda como a diez minutos de aquí, joven, disculpe, pero usted es Harry potter??? Que hace aquí en este autobús??  
  
- Eso no te importa... Todos estaban pendientes de la conversación y a todos le impacto la respuesta de harry, pero el no tenía ánimos de nada, y menos de soportar esas miradas de pena  
  
- PORQUE ME MIRAN ASI, YO NO NCESITO SU PENA, YO NO NECESITO NADA, NO NECESITO A NADIE... todo volvía a pasar las lagrimas salieron de nuevo pero ahora no las quería, la gente lo miraba con tristeza en sus ojos, y unas brujas se levantaron para consolar a harry , pero él las esquivo cayendo al suelo, el pioneta le ofreció su mano pero harry se paro solo  
  
-NO ENTIENDEN QUE YO NO NECESITO DE NADIE, GUÁRDENSE SU PENA PARA USTEDES MISMOS, QUE NO HACEN NADA POR DESTRUIR A ESE MALDITO DE VOLDEMORT, USTEDES SE QUEDAN EN SUS CASAS MIENTRAS GENTE INOCENTE MUERE POR PROTEGERLOS USTEDES SON UNOS COBARDES Y NO SOLO TIENEN MI LASTIMA SINO QUE TAMBIEN MI ODIO...  
  
El bus había parado se produjo un gran silencio harry agarro sus cosas y se bajo con kracher tras de él. En el autobús aun no se recuperaban de las palabras de harry, muchas brujas lloraban aunque no se si de pena o de culpa. Harry no sabía donde estaba, pues se bajo antes de llegar a su paradero, pero ahora se sentía un poco mejor, se había desahogado y el corazón ya no le dolía tanto como antes. Caminaron mucho pero al fin llegaron, la casa al igual que la de su padrino no se podía ver a la distancia estaba entre dos árboles y estaba protegida por trampas antimoglee, entraron y todo estaba oscuro, la casa estaba sucia nadie la había habitado durante 16 años .  
  
-Amo harry , donde estamos???  
  
- En casa Kracher, en casa.  
  
Kracher y Harry, estaban afuera de una gran casa, se notaba que no había sido habitada en mucho tiempo, Harry con un poco de nostalgia,, pero con un gran valor empujo la puerta la cual hizo un sonido bastante lúgubre, y un poco de tela de arañas se presentaban, la casa tenia mucho polvo , los sofá estaban polvorientos y una extraña mesa donde había unas fotografía del casamiento y una donde estaba harry solo cuando era un bebe, se acordó de la casa de su tía donde habían fotografía de su primo por todos lados , y se dio cuenta que en la casa suya no era la excepción estaba por todos lados , en una de ellas cuando se acerco haberla la fotografía se empezó a reír, y al costado había una de su bautizo donde esta su padre con una túnica negra y su madre una túnica rosada, su tío bestia una túnica azul, y una mujer que no conocía, que abrazaba sirius, se veían felices y todos se reían en aquella foto, pero el no reía solo lloraba , como presintiendo lo que sucedería mas adelante. Subieron y se acomodaron en un sofá durante toda la noche, aunque ninguno pudo dormir, descansaron de la larga caminata. Se levantaron al amanecer y kracher se las ingenio para preparar un desayuno decente, luego pasaron la tarde limpiando la casa, y también ocuparon la mañana siguiente...  
  
Mientras que en la casa de los dursley, tía petunia noto la ausencia de harry, espero por 20 horas y él no llego así que llamo a un numero telefónico de una tal hermonie y cuando estuvo ella al teléfono le contó la desaparición de harry. Como es de esperarse hermonie puso al tanto a los wesley y a dumblore, todos muy preocupados empezaron a buscarlos el los lugares más conocidos como el callejón diagon, pero no lo encontraron, entonces Bill se encontró con una ex compañera que al oír que buscaban a harry pottter, le contó que ella lo había visto ayer por la mañana en el autobús noctámbulo, le contó con mucha tristeza lo ocurrido. La señora wesley que siempre había querido a harry como a su hijo rompió en llanto y dumblore por primera vez en su vida sintió temor. Mientras tanto harry y kracher ya habían terminado de limpiar el primer piso ahora lo mas difícil, el segundo. Empezaron por la biblioteca, habían muchas fotos, sus padres, él cuando bebe, Sirius, sirius y james , james y lily, los cuatro. Reviso los cajones del escritorio, habían muchos papeles inútiles , pero había una carta de snape??? Para su madre???  
  
Lily: aún es tiempo , aún puedes dejarlo, no me importa si estas embarazada, yo podría ser su padre, pero no te cases, te estaré esperando en el lago a las doce, si no llegas no te volveré a molestar nunca mas y de lo que hubo entre nosotros solo quedara el recuerdo. Siempre tuyo SNAPE. Harry no paraba de enterarse de más cosas y cada día estaba más confundido, su madre tuvo algo que ver con el profesor snape?? Guardó el papel y siguió buscando hasta que halló una carta para él?? De sus padres??? Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ahora entendió a dumblore cuando le decía que a veces es mejor no enterarse de algunas cosas, dudo si abrir o no el sobre, tenía miedo pero pensó en que diría su padrino si estuviera con él casi podía escucharlo dándole animo y diciéndole VAMOS RIETE DEL MIEDO Y ABRE EL SOBRE DE TUS PADRES, EL MIEDO ESTA DONDE TU QUIERES QUE ESTE. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Harry, hasta que recordó que su padrino ya no estaba con él. Abrió el sobre y leyó la carta:  
  
"Querido hijo, si estas leyendo esta carta es porque ya no estamos contigo, algo malo debió pasar, pero no importa lo que nos haya pasado a nosotros importa lo que te pase a ti, debes tener unos 16 años y ya eres todo un hombre hay muchas cosas que no sabes y que serán dolorosas pero tu debes ser fuerte por nosotros , por tus amigos y por Sirius, sé que mientras tú lees esta carta Sirius no esta contigo y tú piensas que estas solo pero no es así bueno hay tres cosas que tu madre y yo debemos revelarte, la primera te lo dirá tu madre. Hola mi harry, bueno lo que dice tu padre es verdad tu nunca estarás solo, tienes a kracher que siempre te será leal, tienes a tus amigos y a la honorable y digna familia wesley ellos te quieren mucho, y también tienes a un hermano, si harry un hermano, que esta sufriendo mucho, tu debes encontrarlo, nosotros nunca pudimos hacerlo por lo de voldemort, además no solo él esta sufriendo, sino que también snape, él es su padre, hijo, todo ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, antes de que yo me enamorara de tu padre, severus y yo éramos novios y yo quede embarazada de él pero luego vino lo de voldemort y severus se hizo mortifago, pero voldemort quería estar seguro de que podía confiar en el e hizo una prueba, nos robo a nuestro hijo y luego nos dijo que lo había matado, nosotros le creímos y snape dejo el lado oscuro desde entonces él le ha sido fiel a dumblore, yo no sabia porque tanta lealtad, luego me entere que dumblore encontró con vida a nuestro hijo pero como yo me había casado con tu padre y te había tenido a ti, severus me odio y me oculto la verdad, no lo culpo, pero él nunca supo ser buen padre, en realidad, nuestro hijo no sabe que él es su padre, es necesario que busques a tu hermano porque él está en peligro, y cuida a severus, se que el no se ha portado bien contigo, pero el te culpa porque cree que si no hubieras nacido nosotros seriamos una familia, pero no es cierto yo me enamore de tu padre, tu hermano se llama lee jordan , y va en séptimo y último curso de hogwarts, no dejes que le pase nada malo, si?? Hijo hazlo por tu madre, bueno hay otra cosa que debemos revelarte, hay una forma de revivir a sirius , no sabemos cuál , solo sé que esta en un libro en la Pág. 66, este libro se encuentra escondido en el ministerio de magia, esta en la oficina de percy wesley, esta en el primer cajón de su escritorio, no se que clase de hechizo sea pero vale la pena intentarlo, sirius es el único que puede protegerte de lo que viene. La tercera y última cosa que debemos decirte es un sacrificio, es necesario de que cuando llegues al colegio te alejes de todos tus amigos e incluso de dumblore, vendrán tiempos difíciles para ti y mientras más lejos estés de ellos mejor, te enteraras de muchas cosas que no te agradaran de tus amigos, algunas parecerán traiciones pero no juzgues a nadie recuerda que todo es por tu bien, y que las personas cometen errores ahora debemos irnos esta carta es un hechizo que hicimos estando ya muertos solo para comunicarnos contigo cuando termine estas líneas la carta se quemara, hijo tan solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que desde hoy eres un hombre y como tal quiero que me prometas que serás fuerte y que nadie te humillara, que no volverás a llorar, y si ves a sirius dile que Carpe diem, y quiérelo mucho porq él será el padre que a ti te falto. No tengas miedo, ríete de él , porque el miedo esta donde tu quieres que este...  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, tenia un hermano, y era hijo del profesor que mas odiaba, pero sentía una alegría muy grande podría volver a ver a su padrino, pero porque no podía estar cerca de sus amigos a que se refería su padre con que habrán traiciones, se refería a dumblore, a lo que kreacher le había contado, y como haría para robarse el libro de la oficina de percy?? Como entraría en ese lugar, justo en donde murió sirius pero ya no tenia miedo, le juro a su padre que seria fuerte ahora era todo un hombre y no iba sentir miedo por nada ni nadie, mañana mismo planearía como entrar sin ser visto, esto debía hacerlo solo, si debía alejarse de sus amigos debía empezar ya , debía independizarse , no debía depender de nadie, ahora estaba solo él y kracher, y su hermano, como haría para acercarse a su hermano, que le diría?? Fue mucho por hoy estaba estresado y por primera vez en semanas pudo dormir, con la esperanza de que al despertar sirius estaría con él, y todo habría sido un mal sueño o una gran pesadilla . Amaneció y desilusionado comprendió que todo seguía igual él estaba solo con kracher y sirius no estaba a su lado, estaba muerto, el día estaba despejado, harry se levanto y junto con kracher pensaron mil formas para entrar al ministerio sin ser visto, pero ninguna fue aprobada, harry pensó que si estuvieran sus amigos todo seria mas fácil, pero ahora estaba solo, entonces se le ocurrió, vio a su SAETA DE FUEGO que por cierto se la había regalado sirius, y muy contento se lo contó a kreacher y quedaron de acuerdo de realizarlo el día de mañana, ese día había sido uno de los mejores en este verano, no solo existía la posibilidad de revivir a sirius sino que también habían terminado de limpiar la casa ahora parecía un palacio, la casa potter, la casa de sus padres, su casa.  
  
Había llegado la hora de salir rumbo a una nueva aventura, todo estaba listo, pero corrían un gran riesgo si los pillaban podrían ir a azkaban, entonces recordó a su padrino un día antes de morir, le había dicho:  
  
" si vale la pena morir, vale la pena morir luchando", y yo padrino, pensó harry si he de morir moriré luchando y con la frente en alto, moriré como mi padre y como tu , y para mi es un honor morir con la sangre potter en mis venas y con el apellido black en mi alma, porque aunque no sea un black me siento con el deber de honrar ese apellido y lo haré por ti por el último black honrado y digno de aquel apellido. Kreacher lo saco de sus pensamientos  
  
- amo potter, hemos llegado...  
  
- bien, bien, es hora, todo debe salir como lo hemos planeado, lo haremos por el último black...  
  
-Por el último black, mi amo.  
  
Kreache se separo de harry entro por la puerta principal y prendió fuego a toda la entrada , todos los de primer piso intentaron a pagarlo, luego entro por el ascensor a tercer piso y levanto a la secretaria hasta la altura del techo, ella comenzó a gritar, y todos salieron de su oficina para ver que estaba pasando, e incluso percy salió de su oficina, harry aprovecho esa ocasión para entrar por la ventana del tercer piso, se subió a su escoba y descendió en la oficina de percy, busco el libro , en el primer cajón pero ahí había muchos libros de contabilidad, pero uno solamente de hechizos difíciles para magia avanzada, lo tomo y luego como habían convenido lanzo luces rojas de su varita para que kreacher pudiera ver que todo estaba listo, luego salió por la ventana y se dirigió al lugar de encuentro, kreacher ya estaba ahí la verdad es que las apariciones son mas rápidas que las escobas, todo había salido bien, en realidad fue muy fácil. Les tardo ocho horas llegar a su casa, comieron algo y luego se fueron a dormir, el viaje fue muy cansador especialmente estar ocultándose de todos, la verdad es que harry no pasa desapercibido en ningún lugar. El día amaneció nublado, pero a harry no le importo, tenía en sus manos el libro que traería de vuelta a su padrino, eso era todo lo que quería, y debía hacerlo pronto, ya no le quedaban muchos días de vacaciones y debía comprar sus útiles. Abrió la pagina 66 y comenzó a leer:  
  
" restos del padre que alguna vez dio vida, sacrificio de un leal vasallo y sangre del enemigo, revivid a la persona que te mostramos" Para llevar a cabo este hechizo se debe tener una persona por la que el hubiese dado la vida, esta persona debe recibirlo y brindarle de su poder durante 5 minutos solo así la persona podrá recobrar sus fuerzas. Es necesario que sepan que la persona que brinde energía al revivido corre peligro de muerte."  
  
Harry comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, esto sería más difícil de lo que se imaginó, y no tenía mucho tiempo, restos del padre??? Como iba averiguar donde estaban los restos de su padre??  
  
-Kracher lo sabes, amo, él se encuentra en el sótano de la casa black, señor, yo lo guarde ahí cuando el amo sirius lo iba a votar. La cosa se le complicaba a harry como harían para entrar al lugar más vigilado por aurores, magos, brujas y dumblore?? Este año harry tendrá que engañar a sus amigos para protegerlos, la única salida era engañar a dumblore, y a todos esos magos, debía hacerlo, no había más salida.  
  
-Kracher debemos hacer un viaje.  
  
-un viaje amo??  
  
-Si kracher, debemos recuperar los restos del padre de sirius, y tú me vas a ayudar...  
  
Mientras harry le explicaba a kracher lo que debía hacer, la familia wesley estaba muy preocupada y la orden del fénix igual, el ambiente de la casa de sirius estaba muy tenso, llevaban días buscando a harry y no lo hallaban, no querían ni imaginarse la posibilidad de que lo hayan secuestrado los mortifagos, había una discusión muy grande entre lupin y snape, snape aseguraba que era solo otra forma de llamar la atención y que luego lo verían dando problemas.  
  
- Tu lo dices porque no te agrada, porque vez en él la valentía de james y los ojos de lily, porque tiene la personalidad de las dos personas que más odiaste, james y sirius, porque creíste que te habías librado de ellos pero lo tienes que ver todos los días, porque...  
  
- ya vasta Había entrado dumblore todos se quedaron muy callados, y snape se limitó a mirar con odio a lupin. Hubo un silencio interrumpido por el timbre y los gritos de la mamá de sirius. Tonks y la señora wesley corrieron a callar los gritos mientras que bill abrió la puerta.  
  
-Harry?? Donde has estado?? Estas bien?? Pasa, pasa, estábamos muy preocupados por ti. Mamá es harry. Nadie podía creer que lo tenían en frente sano y salvo, la señora wesley lo abrasó, mientras que todos lo ahogaban en preguntas, solo snape no dijo nada.  
  
-Déjenlo hablar, y que nos cuente como esta, donde has estado?? Dijo Dumblore. Todos se acomodaron en el comedor dejando a harry en el medio entre Ron y Hermonie y frente a Dumblore y snape. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que harry empezara a hablar.  
  
-Lo siento, sé que debí hablar con ustedes antes, pero necesitaba estar solo, y la verdad es que estoy bien y si me atreví a venir es solo porque quedan tres días para entrar a hogwarts y no he recibido mi lista. Harry miro a cada uno de los presentes todos excepto snape estaban preocupados por él y eso lo hizo sentir culpable por mentirles, pero era necesario. Su mirada se encontró con la de dumblore, no pudo contenerla por mucho tiempo, en realidad la evitaba al igual que la de ron y hermonie, si alguien lo conocía bien eran ellos, jamás le había gustado mentirles pero era por su bien. Nadie se quedo conforme con la respuesta de harry, todos lo miraban con tristeza como si sintieran el dolor que harry llevaba dentro, una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en el rostro de harry, hasta cuando la gente va a dejar de tenerme lastima, pensó harry, pero no dijo nada se limitó a sonreír cínicamente y decirles a todos estoy bien.-  
  
-No mientas harry, a nosotros no, sabes que somos como una familia, sabemos que estas mal , que extrañas a sirius.. Esas palabras llegaron como un vaso de agua fría, aunque intento contenerse, no pudo  
  
-Ustedes no saben nada, le agradezco que se preocupen por mi, pero yo no lo necesito, y ustedes son una familia maravillosa pero no son mi familia, sirius era mi familia, y esta muerto  
  
El ambiente estaba más tenso que al comienzo, harry no soporto las miradas de pena y subió corriendo las largas escaleras, Ron y hermonie intentaron seguirlo, pero dumblore los detuvo, es mejor que este solo, todos obedecieron haciéndole el trabajo mas fácil a harry, el cual pudo ir al sótano , el cual era un lugar oscuro donde muy pocas personas, habían entrado, era la habitación de Kracher ahí conservaba la mayoría de los recuerdo de sus antiguos amos incluso una urna de plata con iniciales de oro que decían ANGEL BLACK , la tomo y la escondió para que nadie la viera. Debió pasar unas dos horas cuando ron y hermonie entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba harry, tardaron varios segundos en hablar.  
  
-Porque te fuiste de tu casa, harry??? Pregunto hermonie.- Ya se los dije, necesitaba estar solo, respirar aire puro descansar de los dursley-. Harry evitaba a toda costa la mirada de hermonie temía que ella descubriera que no era del todo sincero, pero Ron interrumpió la conversación, dándole a harry la lista que tanto necesitaba, ya todo estaba listo tan solo debía irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, debía irse, y lo haría de noche cuando todos duerman.  
  
-Chicos la verdad es que lo e extrañado mucho, pero porque no hablamos mañana la verdad es que no he dormido en varios días, y estoy muy cansado.  
  
- si tienes razón, ya habrá tiempo de hablar ahora solo descansa. Los dos abandonaron la habitación muy preocupados, notaron la frialdad de harry,  
  
- algo nos oculta, dijo hermonie. Harry debió esperas tres horas para poder bajar silenciosamente al comedor donde estaba dumblore hablando con snape no tenía ganas de enterarse de más cosas pero no lo podía evitar ya estaba ahí.  
  
-Dumblore, hay algo que te tengo que preguntarte, porque no evitaste la muerte de sirius???  
  
-porque a veces es necesario que se sacrifiquen vidas inocentes para algún día acabar con toda la maldad. Además era necesario su muerte...  
  
- como la de james y lily??  
  
- si como esa, yo se que tu me odias por no haber evitado la muerte de lily, pero no te das cuenta de que si lo hubiese evitado, harry no tendría esa arma que necesitamos... una sombra cubría la cara de snape y Harry creyó notar que una lagrima se asomaba en sus ojos pero no alcanzo a salir . pasaron unos segundo cuando snape recupero las fuerzas, y le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa , donde con rabia le dijo a Dumblore  
  
- por una maldita arma del bastardo de potter dejaste morir a la única mujer que amo.  
  
-Era necesario dejarlos morir, ese era su destino...  
  
- No su destino era a mi lado, y junto a nuestro hijo... Harry pudo sentir todo el odio que sentía snape y por un momento lo compadeció y una idea muy extraña a floreció en su mente que quizás snape se uniría a su odio pero luego la desecho.  
  
-Un hijo al que ni si quiera conoces, porque eres demasiado egoísta para ser feliz, para hacerlo feliz... snape, intentó ser fuerte delante de Dumblore pero la culpa fue tan grande que se desplomo en el sillón con la cabeza entre las manos .  
  
-No porque yo no merezco ser feliz si ella no, esta a mi lado , yo no merezco tener un hijo, cuando voldemort, james y tú me quitaron a mi amor, me destruyeron...  
  
-Nunca has querido saber quien es tu hijo?? Harry pudo ver como las lágrimas corrían silenciosamente por el rostro de snape y Dumblore seguía dándole la espalda  
  
- Si, pero me da miedo, él a mi lado no sería feliz, voldemort lo mataría como me quiere matar a mi .  
  
Se produjo un silencio en el que snape tomo su abrigo y harry aún sorprendido por lo que escuchaba se escondió tras un mueble esperando a que snape saliera para aprovechar la oportunidad y salir tras de él. Kracher tenía razón, pensó harry, dumblore es malo, con razón no puede mirarme a los ojos la culpa no lo deja, él es tan culpable (o más) que voldemort, por lo menos voldemort no es cínico, pero esta me las pagas dumblore, me las pagas porque con los potter nadie se mete, porque a mi no me quitan dos veces a mi familia y sale librado, porque yo haré que te arrepientas... Un pequeño ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, snape acababa de abrir la puerta, y ya era hora de salir de esa casa, y de alejarse ( de alguna forma) para siempre de ellos. A fuera lo estaba esperando kracher con su nimbus y la capa de invisibilidad, con mucho silencio montó su escoba y tras varias horas llego al callejón diagon, donde fue de tienda en tienda para compras sus libros, pero al entrar a la segunda librería alguien lo llamó Harry!!! Espera!!!  
  
-Que haces tan solo y a estas horas?  
  
-Lee?! Hola, me da gusto verte, como estas, vienes con tu familia?? - Sí, mira esos de allá son mis padres, y ves a ese niño de seis que juega con la lechuza, pues es mi hermano. Pero y tú vienes solo ??  
  
- Eh? No claro que no oye ves eso?? SORTILEGIOS WESLEY??  
  
- A si no sabias , mira ven vamos Lee jordan , su hermano lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo a donde los mellizos, pero harry se sentía extraño al sentir el calor de su hermano, al sentirlo cerca y no poder decirle quien era.  
  
-Harry!! Como estas!!, Fred, mira Harry ha venido a visitarnos  
  
-Hola chicos, veo que les resulto, me alegro mucho - Si bueno digamos que hemos recibido ayuda- fred le guiña un ojo- pero vienes solo?? Bueno algo así, pero ya debo irme, los veo en howgarts??  
  
- creo que eso no será posible, porque gorge y yo no volveremos a howgarts, pero si nos puedes hacernos un favor, cuida de nuestro amigo, si??  
  
-Ni que me lo digas, claro que lo cuido, desde hoy seremos muy buenos amigos, cierto lee??  
  
-Sí.  
  
- bueno debo irme, nos vemos y cuídense si?  
  
Harry salió de ahí con una alegría en el corazón, a su hermano por lo menos le había tocado una familia que lo quiere. Kracher lo estaba esperando fuera de la pared de ladrillo con la capa puesta, harry se puso también la capa, y despegaron. Volaron como cerca de tres horas para poder llegar a su casa, ya había amanecido, y ron había despertado, y se sorprendió al no ver a harry , bajó creyendo que estaría tomando desayuno, pero no fue así, él no estaba por ningún lado, había vuelto a desaparecer, y ahora todos estaban más preocupados que antes, porque ya no cabía duda, harry estaba mal.  
  
Faltaban un día para entrar a howgart, y harry estaba más pendiente del hechizo, las cosas se complicaban cada día más. SACRIFICIO DE UN LEAL VASALLO?? De donde sacaría un vasallo leal, que quiera dar la vida por revivir a sirius, solo hay una persona, kracher, solo una, y esa soy yo, pero quien continuara con el hechizo, diablos esto se pone mal... -Amo yo puedo hacerlo...  
  
- Tú serías capaz de continuar con el hechizo??  
  
-No amo kracher podría pero no lo va a hacer, eso lo debe hacer usted, kracher dará su vida por sirius, yo soy el elfo de sirius, y aunque lo traicioné yo le he sido fiel, usted amo potter lo sabe, kracher es fiel a su amo Sirius  
  
- Lo sé pero yo no quiero que mueras..  
  
-Amo usted no entiende, no hay nada mejor para un elfo que morir por su amo, y para mi esto sería un honor...usted no puede rehusarse porque sabe muy bien que no hay nadie mejor para este sacrificio, debe aceptarlo, debemos hacerlo, recuerde por el último back..  
  
-Por el ultimo black, dijo harry, con orgullo porque era cierto no hay nadie mas digno que kracher, aunque le doliera kracher debía morir, Otra vez perdía a alguien , una sombra más oscura se apodero nuevamente de harry. SI DUMBLORE HUBIESE EVITADO TODO NADA DE ESTO HUBIES PASADO; ËL ES EL CULPABLE DE TODO; LO ODIO, pensaba harry caminando de un lado a otro, esa desesperación volvió a apoderarse de él, esas ganas de destruirlo todo lo destrozaba, kracher se había quedado dormido, su cuerpo frágil se veía aún más frágil esa personita a la que harry odio por semanas se había convertido en su amigo, él único que tenía, Ron y Hermonie habían sido amigos del otro harry, un harry feliz en un mundo de mentiras, mentiras dichas por dumblore, un harry lejano, ya no estaba, se había muerto, junto con sirius, el de ahora era otro que no iba a dejar que jugaran con él, que iba a cobrar todas las que les hicieron, uno que protegería a sus amigos (aunque el único era kracher) y a su hermano, y que no descansaría hasta revivir a sirius. Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de él, se recostó al lado de kracher y muy pronto ya estaba profundamente dormido.  
  
Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano tenía tres horas para arreglarlo todo luego debía partir al expreso howgart , despertó a kracher y desayunaron, mientras harry seguía atento al hechizo SANGRE DEL ENEMIGO??, eso iba a ser difícil, sirius solo tenía dos enemigos, VOLDEMORT Y SNAPE, la sangre de voldemort era muy difícil de conseguir, solo debía conseguir la de snape, como lo haría?? No lo sabía. Durante los 20 minutos siguientes kracher le dio miles de ideas, pero ninguna lo convenció aunque si le gustaban, le gustaba el hecho de hacer sufrir al severus snape y cobrarles los cinco años de humillación, pero no podría hacerlo, aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero su madre se lo había pedido "CUIDA A SEVERUS..." Cuidarlo??? Además él era el padre de su hermano. Ya había llegado la hora de irse tres horas de viaje para alcanzar el expreso, kracher debía ir con la capa así nadie lo vería, iría siempre a su lado, eso lo hacía sentir más seguro, sabía que él no dejaría que le pasara nada malo, además el le brindaría la fuerza que de seguro le iban a faltar para alejarse de los que algún día fueron sus amigos. Acaban de aterrizar en la estación él caminaba con su baúl y su lechuza en la otra mano, y aunque nadie lo sabía, tan bien con un elfo.  
  
-Harry! Harry!!, como pudiste hacernos eso , porque te fuiste sin avisar, nos tuviste preocupados todo estos días- le dijo hermonie que corría abrazarlo pero con una mirada muy fría la detuvo Harry sin parar a verla le dijo- ya les dije quería estar solo-, y siguió su rumbo entro por la pared y desapareció de la vista de hermonie para encontrarse con la familia wesley. Un escalofrío le recorrió su cuerpo, no era lo mismo mentir a hermonie que a aquella familia, que siempre lo recibió con las manos abiertas, le daba mucha pena lo que iba a hacer pero era lo mejor. Los miró por un momento, y luego sin bajar la cabeza camino rumbo al tren, dejo sus cosas y luego subió, se sentó en el ultimo asiento para asegurarse de que nadie lo encontrara ni lo escuchara hablar con kracher que por cierto estaba a su lado.  
  
-Mamá porque se comporta así??- le pregunto ron a la Sra. wesley- él no es así. Que le pasa?.  
  
-Esta sufriendo hijo, esta sufriendo, y no deben dejarlo solo. Justo en ese momento llega hermonie muy triste por el comportamiento de harry. Ya era hora de abordar el tren, subieron y se sentaron luego de buscar a harry y no encontrarlo, luego de unos minutos de silencio, ron le pregunto a hermonie.  
  
-Por que se comporta así, o sea se que lo de sirius le duele, pero porque se aleja de nosotros..?  
  
-Porque nos odia, nos odia por ser quien somos, por tener una familia, por que somos felices, porque nadie nos busca para matarnos, nos odia por que al igual que otros magos, nosotros podemos irnos a casa y hacer como si nada pasara mientras que él a cada segundo recuerda a sus padres, a cedric, y por sobre todo a sirius..  
  
- Pero nosotros no somos así, a nosotros también nos duele la muerte de sirius.  
  
-Sí pero él era nuestro amigo, en cambio para harry era lo único que tenía, era su familia.- una lagrima se asomo en el rostro de ella que caía lentamente hasta caer el suelo  
  
- debemos apoyarlo, él debe saber que nosotros estamos con él.  
  
El tren acababa de llegar a su destino, y todos los alumnos bajaron y se dirigieron junto a los prefectos de cada casa al comedor, para la cena de bienvenida, harry fue el ultimo de su mesa en sentarse, pudo ver a ron y hermonie mirándolo, como esperando que el se acercara pero él no pensaba sentarse junto a ellos, así que comenzó a buscar otro lugar donde poder sentarse, y vio a lee solo a la cabecera de la mesa, era una gran oportunidad para acercarse a su hermano, se dirigió hacia él, y tomo asiento a su lado, él lo saludo muy extrañado, no era común para él que potter se acercará a él menos ahora que los hermanos wesley ya no estaban, harry lo noto, y le dijo que desde ahora serían buenos amigos, Lee era un joven de 17 años, buen porte y muy guapo, tenía pelo negro (como el de snape, pero menos grasiento) y unos ojos verdes ,( como los de él y sin duda los de su madre) La bienvenida a comenzado, dumblore se paro y con una sonrisa les dijo- Leyes echas por la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, fueron desechas, los castigo fueron suspendidos, y que el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras será quien les habla, o sea yo, los murmullos se escucharon por todo el salón , ron , hermonie, se levantaron y comenzar a aplaudir todos los imitaron menos los de slytherin y Harry Potter cosa que sorprendió a Dumblore, pero luego se levanto a aplaudir cínicamente, pensando -ME LAS PAGARAS, POR EL ÚLTIMO BLACK...  
  
NOTA DE AUTORA: Hola espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que este es mi primer fics y esta hecho para los que les gusta harry potter y aman a sirius, a mi en lo personal no me gusto que la escritora matara a sirius en el quinto libro, él era mi personaje favorito por eso es alguien importante en esta historia llamada POR EL ÜLTIMO BLACK realmente es importante para mi su opinión sea buena o mala, dejen rewies y si tienes algun aporte háganmelo saber que por cierto no me vendría mal una ayudita...  
20-02-04  
ANGEL 


	2. Un nuevo aliado

CAPITULO2" UN NUEVO ALIADO"  
  
era una noche muy fría, acababa de terminar la cena de bienvenida y debía ir a su cuarto que por cierto compartía con Ron, hace mucho que no hablaba con él y la verdad es que lo extrañaba, pero debía alejarse de ellos, así se lo dijo su padre y así se lo advirtió kracher. Todo en howgart le parecía extraño, como si fuese su primer día ahí y no conociese nada de nada, se sentía inseguro entre esas paredes que por muchos años lo protegieron, pero para que?? Pensaba, para defender un arma que hubiese querido no tener, todo se basaba en esa maldita arma, y en las ganas de dumblore de poseerla, su ambición de poder lo llevo a arrasar todo lo que había en su paso destruyendo así la vida de harry, y de muchos más. Harry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y no se dio cuenta de cómo sin quererlo el destino la volvía a poner en su camino, había chocado con Cho Chang, la volvía a tener frente a él muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración y ese olor a frutilla que lo envolvía, se puso nervioso ni todo el infierno que paso pudo hacer que la olvidará, aunque en verano no pensó en ella, ella seguía siendo dueña de su corazón. Se veía más bella que nunca, este último verano había cambiado mucho, había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en toda una mujer.  
  
- Harry?? Hola, no me escribiste en todo el verano, creí que te había pasado algo, me tuviste muy preocupada?? Estas enfermo? Te noto raro, seguro que estas bien??  
  
Su voz seguía siendo dulce al igual que su aroma, sin duda ella era su debilidad, unos cosquilleos en el estomago lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Eh? Si estoy bien, es solo que estoy un poco cansado, podríamos hablar luego??  
  
Cho, lo miró extrañada y con cierto temor le respondió  
  
-Claro, pero seguro que estas bien??  
  
-Si no te preocupes, estoy bien.  
  
Cho siguió su camino, mientras que harry la miraba desaparecer tras doblar la esquina, sentía unas ganas de correr a sus brazos y refugiarse bajo sus besos, besos que extrañaba demasiado, pero se contuvo, debía alejarse igual de ella, él no era como dumblore, no podría vivir de lo mejor sabiendo que la gente que lo rodea corre peligro. Se hacía tarde, debía apurarse y llegar antes que Ron así podría hacerse el dormido y evitar sus preguntas. Para su sorpresa no fue el primero en llegar, neville, ya estaba allí, al igual que muchos en este verano había cambiado, había bajado de peso y perdido ese aire de despistado. Harry paso por el lado de neville sin saludarlo, y para su sorpresa él tampoco, tan solo se miraron por unos segundos en los que harry noto su sufrimiento. Se sentía con las ganas de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero algo lo detuvo, quizás no era el momento ni el lugar indicado.  
  
-Que le pasara a neville? Se preguntaba mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.  
  
Quizás murieron sus padres, pobre, si alguien sabía como se sentía era él. El ruido de la puerta le informo a harry que ron se había desocupado de sus deberes de prefecto y había retornado al dormitorio. Se acerco a la cama de harry y le susurro  
  
-Estas despierto?  
  
Harry no respondió aunque escuchaba con atención. Ron volvió a su cama convencido de que harry ya estaba durmiendo. A la mañana siguiente harry se levanto de los primeros, bueno eso creía porque al llegar al comedor, neville ya estaba desayunando solo al igual que lee que se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa de gryffindor, se sentía con el deber de ir donde neville, y preguntarle que le pasaba pero este antes de que harry se le acercara se paro de su asiento y salió del comedor, con una risa en su rostro que en vez de alegrarlo lo entristecía cada vez más. Harry desvió su camino hacia su hermano, pero al verlo no estaba solo, estaba con Draco Malfoy y su pandilla, que después del verano se incremento.  
  
Sin duda no iría donde su hermano, esperaría otra ocasión, pero su preocupación incremento al ver que él no se separaba de draco,  
  
-Que querrá draco con mi hermano?? En un par de segundos el comedor se había llenado, y los profesores se acomodaban en sus asientos, el bullicio sacó a harry de sus pensamientos, y el ululeo de las lechuzas que entraban a repartir sus cartas molesto a harry porque recordó a hedwin y a la dura pelea que tuvieron luego de la muerte de sirius donde le había pedido que se fuera que lo dejara solo. Una lechuza negra jamás antes vista por harry voló en dirección a dumblore, todos la seguían con la mirada, llevaba un sobre rojo, un vociferador que aunque dumblore no la abriera todos en ese comedor oirían lo que decía, la verdad es que a harry no le interesaba saber nada, así que se paro en dirección a la puerta pero antes de que llegara a ella, el vociferador estallo y una voz envolvió el gran comedor.  
  
- Mago maldito pagaras lo que has hecho la cruz que llevas en tu espalda seguirá contigo hasta tu muerte que cada día se acerca más.  
  
Crucios...  
  
Harry escucho cada palabra muy atento, alguien más sabía de la segunda profecía, alguien más compartía su odio. Salió del comedor sin dejar de darle la espalda a Dumblore y los demás profesores.  
  
UN silenció invadió el comedor, Dumblore estaba más pálido de lo normal, tras unos segundos de inmovilidad se retiro se la mesa, seguido por la profesora Mcgonall y Snape. Se retiraron a la sala de profesores donde Snape, le pregunto  
  
- Quien crees que pudo haber sido??  
  
-Un loco que no sabe que hacer-dijo la profesora Mcgonall.  
  
-No esto no es una simple broma, alguien me odia, dijo muy nervioso Dumblore.  
  
-Crees que haya sido Potter?, digo esta muy raro, tu mismo notaste su frialdad...  
  
-Harry?? Su rostro empalideció más al oír el nombre de potter, como si le temiera.- No, no puede ser él  
  
Harry se había dirigido a su habitación para tomar el mapa mediorador y así poder ir al baño de chicas si tener problemas, pues había dejado a kracher con Myrthe la llorona. Entro al baño sin ningún problema, kracher se quejó de que barty lloro toda la noche, harry le explico que ya no debía dormir ahí, porque tenía una idea.  
  
-El amo potter quiere que kracher trabaje para dumblore, el amo ya no quiere más a kracher?  
  
-No, claro que no, pero así tu podrías mantenerme al tanto de muchas cosas, yo seguiré siendo tu amo, pero es necesario que le pidas a dumblore que te acepte para trabajar aquí.  
  
-Esta bien amo, pero kracher no le será fiel a dumblore, no le será fiel a ese mago malo.  
  
-Debes hablar con Dumblore hoy mismo, y empezar a trabajar desde esta noche, y debes hablar con Dobby es un elfo amigo mío él nos ayudará, dile que quiero verlo, esta noche en la sala común.  
  
Harry debió correr para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase de Adivinación, para su sorpresa no estaba la profesora Trelawney sino más bien un profesor de unos 35 años rubio y de ojos grises, y cara delgada, a harry le pareció conocido pero no supo quien era.  
  
-Hola chicos, yo soy el nuevo profesor de adivinación, la profesora que tenían, tuvo que ausentarse y quizás no este para este curso, bueno mi nombre es Marco Malee Foys, y es mi primer año como profesor, sé que nos llevaremos bien, y puedo ver que habrán muchos problemas, así que les enseñaré a despertar su poder oculto. Lo primero que quiero es que se sienten en el suelo y que se concentren, cierren los ojos, y piensen en alguien con quisieran hablar. Todos cerraron lo ojos, reino un silencio, harry cerro los ojos y escucho una voz que lo llamaba  
  
-Dame el arma, harry, y te daré lo que Dumblore te quito"  
  
Poco a poco harry podía distinguir una figura de la que sin duda provenía la voz, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y la cicatriz le comenzó a arder dando un grito en la clase. Al despertar estaba en la enfermería y a su alrededor se encontraba Ron, dumblore, snape, y el nuevo profesor.  
  
-Que paso, harry?? Tuviste comunicación con Voldemort.  
  
Al escuchar su nombre muchos se estremecieron, menos, harry, dumblore y el Marco.  
  
-No, fue solo que me dolió el estomago... -Puede ser yo lo vi revolcándose en el suelo con sus manos en el estomago, a demás tiene fiebre, lo ha dicho la Sra. pomfrey, quizás este enfermo- dijo marco MALEE FOYS.  
  
- Bueno por si acaso se quedará en observación hasta mañana- dijo dumblore, mientras snape abría la puerta para salir de ahí junto con dumblore. En la enfermería solo quedo ron y el nuevo profesor.  
  
-En serio estas bien, o sea yo vi como te tocabas la cicatriz, esto lo dijo mirando a el nuevo profesor, como preguntándole a la vez porque había mentido, y siempre que pasa eso es porque él esta cerca...  
  
Ron , estoy bien, ya les dije fue solo el estomago, y el cansancio.. Harry igual quería saber porque el nuevo profesor lo había ayudado, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo.  
  
-Es mejor que dejemos descansar al enfermo, dijo Marco  
  
Harry sentía la obligación de darles las gracias al este nuevo profesor, pero a la vez también quería estar solo, así que dejo que se fueran, para luego tomarse la poción para dormir. Cayó en un hermoso sueño, soñó con sus padres en un paraíso nunca antes visto por él. A pesar de ser un sueño, podía sentir el calor de su madre, y la fuerza de su padre al abrazarlo, lo llevaron por los alrededores mostrándoles un edén, flores por todos lados, aves y animales que jugaban entre sí a pesar de ser de distintas especies, familias conversando y niños jugando con sus padres, a harry le dio la sensación de que el tiempo, no corría  
  
-Padre, que es esto??  
  
Esto es nuestro hogar, aquí vivimos desde que voldemort nos mató, aquí viven todos los magos que murieron, se podría decir que es el cielo, el paraíso muglee. De aquí te cuidamos desde que dejamos de vivir.  
  
- Ustedes pueden hacer magia aquí??  
  
-No hijo, recuerdas la carta que te escribimos con tu padre, bueno esa es un regalo que te dan por portarte bien nos lo dieron hace mucho tiempo, pero la guardábamos para el momento indicado. -Hijo, nosotros solo podemos comunicarnos contigo a través de los sueños, como ahora.  
  
Los tres se sentaron bajo un árbol y alrededor de muchas rosas de colores jamás antes vistos.  
  
-Papá, tu sabes donde esta el arma, que ...  
  
-No, ni siquiera dumblore lo sabe, solo una persona lo sabía y ya esta muerta, se llevo el secreto a la tumba.  
  
-Yo una vez le pregunte a ella que era esa arma, pero me dijo que eso lo descubrirías por ti mismo, solo tú lo sabrías, porque ella no se lo iba a decir a nadie, ni siquiera se lo dijo a voldemort cuando este destruyo a su hijo.  
  
- Pero...  
  
Su madre se llevo su mano a los labios, diciéndole que dejara hablar a su padre, que tenía que decirle algo.  
  
-Hijo, voldemort tiene a un mortifago dentro de hogwart, un alumno, no se quien es, pero debes estar atento, él debe estar planeando algo, nada bueno  
  
-Un alumno?? Debe ser draco Malfoy..  
  
Su madre que durante la conversación estuvo frente a harry ahora se acerco hasta quedar a su lado.  
  
Harry debes irte pero debemos pedirte un favor, un amigo nuestro está en peligro, ve mañana al cuarto que esta al lado del baño donde se encuentra Myrthe la llorona, si??  
  
Ambos se pararon el padre de harry abrazaba a su madre , mientras que ella se despedía moviendo la mano. Harry podía sentir como se elevaba por el aire y descendía bruscamente, abrió los ojos y seguía recostado en la cama de la enfermería, ya era de noche, había dormido todo el día y ya no tenía sueño, escucho pasos que se dirigían hacia él, casi por instinto cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta, era snape y dumblore.  
  
-Sigue dormido?? - Si,  
  
-Crees que mienta?? O sea abra tenido contacto con vol... y no nos quiere decir???  
  
-No se dumblore, él siempre busca llamar la atención, y por primera vez en estos años la está alejando, creo que algo paso hoy, pero me sorprende que no lo cuente.  
  
- Su actitud me da miedo, no se porque esta así, su mirada me recuerda a la tuya, cuando perdiste a lily...  
  
-No hablemos de ella, si?? No hables de ella, tú menos que nadie..  
  
-No ves tú me odias, y siento que harry también.  
  
-Sabes cuál es tu problema, tienes la conciencia cochina, el vociferador tenía la razón, tienes una cruz muy grande a tus espaldas y veo que ya no te la puedes solo.  
  
Snape salió de la habitación, dejando a dumblore solo con harry.  
  
-Que es lo que sabes harry?, Porque me odias??  
  
Dumblore tapo a harry y luego se retiro apagando la luz tras de si.  
  
Harry se sentó en la cama, estuvo así por varios minutos solo con la oscuridad, hasta que recordó que había quedado de juntarse con dobby en la sala común de gryffindor, buscó su varita, que estaba a los pie de la cama y dijo LUCIOS la luz que emano de su varita alumbro toda la habitación, se puso los lentes y los zapatos y salió de ahí rumbo a su casa en hogwarts. A llegar se encontró con tres pequeños cuerpos pertenecientes a elfos. Ahí estaban Dobby, Kracher y Winky. Al ver a Harry se alegraron mucho, pues estaban preocupados por lo que paso por la mañana.  
  
-Kracher estaba preocupado por el amo potter, el amo esta bien??  
  
- Si kracher estoy bien, debo agradecerte por traer a Dobby.  
  
-Dobby extrañaba a harry potter, Dobby quiere saber como puede ayudar a harry potter??  
  
Dobby no había cambiad mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, seguía vistiéndose extravagantemente. Harry le correspondió el saludo con un abrazo, mientras les indicaba que tomaran asiento junto a la chimenea de la sala común de gryffindor. Al mirar la chimenea no pudo evitar acordarse de sirius cuando una noche su cabeza salía del fuego para hablarle.  
  
-Dobby, yo necesito que me ayudes, necesito que vigiles a Dumblore, tengo entendido que tú eres quien asea su oficina y cuarto, necesito que me digas si ves algo raro, algún comportamiento, alguna conversación, necesito saber lo todo.  
  
-Harry potter me pide que traicione a dumblore, que traicione a mi amo.  
  
Harry podía ver la confusión en la cara de dobby, si no hacía algo pronto perdería su ayuda.  
  
- No dobby, yo solo quiero ayudar a Dumblore, creo que él esta en peligro, y es necesario que lo vigiles.  
  
-lo mejor que nos podría pasar es que dumblore muriera, dijo winky con ironía.  
  
A harry le agrado saber que no era él único que pensaba así, Winky le serviría de mucho y si lograba convencerla de que él pensaba igual y al mismo tiempo que dobby no se enterara las cosas serían más fácil para él.  
  
-No digas eso winky ni en broma, se altero dobby.  
  
Harry no sabía que decir, para él era más importante ganarse a dobby, así que solo calló.  
  
Ya se había hecho muy tarde y los elfos tenían cosas que hacer, así que se despidieron, Harry tenía tanto sueño, a pesar de haber dormido todo el día, que se durmió en el sillón.  
  
La bulla lo despertó, los alumnos de gryffindor bajaban a desayunar, Harry se paró y se dirigió a su habitación, donde por suerte no había nadie. Se desvistió y se puso ropa limpia, luego vio la hora y faltaban diez minutos para el comienzo de su clase de las Defensas de las artes obscuras con Dumblore, no podía llegar tarde, no se daría el lujo de pedirle disculpa por un simple atraso. Corrió lo más que pudo y llego antes que la mayoría. Se sentó en el último asiento para verlo todo. Dumblore llego con el resto de los alumnos, mayoría de Slytherin  
  
-Bueno no creo que hace falta presentarme, pues soy tan conocido como harry potter...  
  
Risas y murmullos se sintieron tras ese comentario que no le hacía gracia a harry.  
  
Dumblore comenzó su clase con un hechizo aturdidor, que harry conocía bien, pues uno de esos le salvo la vida el curso pasado ante voldemort, no había pasado mucho tiempo del inició de clases, cuando se empezo a sentir un desagradable olor, todos se preguntaban que era lo que apestaba.  
  
-Harry seguros que estas bien, porque apestas, le dijo malfoy.  
  
Era tan fuerte el olor que ni siquiera podían reírse.  
  
-Creo que es el mismo olor que le apesta a tu madre cuando tú estas cerca.  
  
-Esta vez la risa no se pudo contener, hasta los de slytherin estallaron a risa, cosa que no le agrado a Draco, que con una mirada los calló.  
  
El ambiente era tenso, el olor apestaba demasiado, y todos comenzaron a buscar su procedencia, hasta dar con una caja, cerca de la puerta, esta venía a nombre de Dumblore. Los alumnos se la pasaron uno a uno hasta llegar al profesor que se encontraba al otro lado de la clase. Neville, siendo el último en tomarla se la entregó personalmente a Dumblore, quien la dejo sobre el escritorio, tardo varios segundos en abrirla, más por el olor que por alguna dificultad. Al quitarle la tapa a la caja, todos pudieron apreciar a una rata brutalmente muerta, junto a un vociferador, con la misma desagradable voz del día anterior, que decía  
  
"Eso eres tú... una rata, y muy pronto terminaras como ella..."  
  
... Crucios"  
  
Dumblore empalideció y no solo dio por terminada la clase sino que también la suspendió por el día. La incertidumbre creció en harry, realmente quería saber quien era aquel que atormentaba a dumblore. Quizás lo felicitaría sus ideas eran muy originales. Al salir de la sala se encontró de frente con su hermano, junto a la pandilla de Draco, comentando quizás lo de la rata. Harry lo miro, más este solo le dio la espalda, algo raro pasaba con su hermano, pero no tenía tiempo aún para averiguarlo. Harry se dirigió hacia la habitación dicha por sus padres, tuvo que irse con cuidado más para que no lo viera Mirthe la llorona, que siempre que lo veía le hablaba de lo sola que se sentía. Llego al cuarto, nada de especial, parecía como un estante grande y vacío, entro y lo observo no había nadie allí al menos que fuese invisible. Quizás todo era mentira, quizás solo fue un bello sueño. Cerró la puerta y se fue al comedor ya era muy tarde y no había tomado desayuno, y anoche no había comido, sintió un hambre insaciable. Al llegar al comedor este estaba lleno, buscó con la mirada un lugar disponible, y el único era frente a ron y hermonie, tenía tanto hambre que decidió ir hacia allá. Aunque no los saludo, ni tenía la intención de iniciar una conversación, Hermonie le pregunto:  
  
-Hasta cuando vas ha estar así con nosotros? Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que le paso a Sirius.  
  
-Y yo no he dicho que sean culpables tan solo quiero esta r solo, que de eso no entienden.  
  
Luego de esa respuesta comieron en silencio, a harry le impresiono el hecho de que ron ni siquiera lo mirara, pero no le importo. Al terminar de comer se dirigió a su habitación donde estuvo buena parte de la tarde, pensando en como demonios iba a obtener sangre de snape, o sea no podría presentarse ante él y pedirle amablemente un poco de su sangre, snape creería que esta loco o peor aún descubriría su propósito. Siguió pensando en como conseguir esa maldita sangre, hasta que dobby entro muy desesperado a su habitación.  
  
-Harry potter, dobby ha visto algo extraño, algo terrible, alguien intenta matar a mi amo, un hombre esta en su habitación peleando con él, usted debe ayudarlo, Harry potter debe salvar a Dumblore.  
  
Casi por instinto harry salió corriendo de su habitación con dobby tras si, al llegar al cuadro que le pedía la contraseña, harry se volteo hacia Dobby.  
  
-Dobby, dime la contraseña.  
  
-La contraseña es chocolate podrido.  
  
Harry dijo la contraseña y la puerta se abrió, luego se dirigió hacia dobby y le ordeno que fuera en busca de kracher y que él se quedara en la cocina preparando un te para dumblore de seguro lo necesitaría. Dobby salió al instante, y harry entro a la habitación de dumblore, y lo vio atacando a un hombre al cual no pudo verle la cara, pero si era enemigo de dumblore entonces era su amigo, así que aprovechando que dumblore le daba la espalda le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor y este cayó desplomado al suelo. Harry un poco temeroso se acerco al hombre él cual lo miro a lo ojos, harry reconoció en su rostro al padre de neville, pero era imposible, Frank Longbottom estaba loco e internado en el hospital de San mungo, pero no había tiempo de preguntarle, pronto dumblore despertaría y los encontraría ahí, debían irse, pero el extraño estaba herido y harry no podría solo con él, justo en ese momento entro kracher, harry no perdería un segundo a más así que le ordeno a kracher que lo ayudara a llevar al herido lejos de esa habitación. Durante esos minutos que tomaron a harry y kracher transportar al herido lejos de ahí ninguno de los tres pronunció una palabra. Ambos llevaron al hombre al baño de Mirthe la llorona, estando ahí se encontraron con neville, quien los miró por unos segundos y luego corrió a los brazos del extraño, sin duda él era su padre. Harry le ordeno a kracher que fuera por Winky, y de paso trajera la capa invisible, y los polvos Flu y que la trajera rápido, no había tiempo que perder, Kracher salió del baño y harry ayudo a neville a recostar a su padre en el suelo para poder curarlo, Estuvieron varios minutos sin hablar hasta que neville rompió el silencio.  
  
-Porque nos ayudas, si tú estas de parte de dumblore??  
  
- La mentira se mantiene hasta que se descubre la verdad, y la verdad ya la he descubierto...  
  
-A que te refieres?? - A que ambos sabemos lo que es realmente dumblore, como supongo que tú dijiste es una maldita rata.  
  
-Bueno en realidad ese fue mi padre. Y que haremos ahora, dumblore lo debe estar buscando, y si lo encuentra ahora si lo mata.  
  
-No, él no encontrara a nadie, tengo una idea, pero debemos esperar a Winky...  
  
-Y quien es winky??  
  
-Una elfina domestica, pero no te preocupes ella odia a dumblore, como nosotros.  
  
Ya habían terminado de limpiar las heridas de Frank, ahora él se había sentado apoyándose en la pared, mientras miraba a harry. Harry se sintió incomodo, e intento desviar su mirada hacia la puerta a ver si entraba por ella winky, pero frank le dijo:  
  
-Eres igual a tu padre, siempre arriesgándose por los demás.  
  
Harry lo miró a los ojos e iba a preguntarle si conoció a su padre, pero justo en ese momento entro winky con kracher, harry se paró rápidamente y neville lo imitó, tomaron la capa de invisibilidad y se la pusieron a frank, luego entre los dos lo llevaron a la sala común de gryffindor lo ayudaron a acomodarse en el sillón y luego harry se volvió hacia winky.  
  
-Winky tu al igual que nosotros odiamos a dumblore, y esta persona que vez aquí acaba de pelear con él es necesario que lo alejemos de aquí o sino le podría pasar lo que a tu amo, y no queremos eso, cierto??  
  
Winky los miró a todos antes de responder.  
  
-No, claro que no, pero que quiere que winky haga, joven?  
  
-Tan solo quiero que lo cuides que te lo lleves a mi casa, y que no dejes que nada malo le suceda  
  
Harry noto que winky aun no le creía del todo así que le dijo.  
  
-Somos muy pocos los que sabemos lo que es dumblore en realidad, y debemos estar unidos para un día poder vencerlo...  
  
Con estas palabras se gano la confianza de winky.  
  
- Si nos vamos a ir debe ser pronto porque dumblore ya reaccionó, AMO.  
  
Harry sonrió al escuchar a winky.  
  
-Sabía que podía confiar en ti, le dijo harry a winky mientras ella y frank se metían en la chimenea.  
  
Harry tomó un poco de polvos flu, y con cierto orgullo en sus palabras dijo:  
  
-Mansión Potter.  
  
Un estallido les hizo comprender que ya se habían marchado, y justo a tiempo, porque en ese momento entra Ron, quien lo mira desconfiadamente y luego solo se fue. Kracher volvió a la cocina, mientras que Harry y Neville se acomodaron en el sillón.  
  
-Gracias, por ayudar a mi padre.  
  
-No me lo agradezca, que tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común..  
  
-Odias mucho a dumblore, le pregunta neville.  
  
-Con toda mi alma, pero dime que te hizo a ti??  
  
Continuará...  
  
NOTA DE AUTORA  
  
Hola, espero que le haya gustado mi segundo capitulo, bueno quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron review, ustedes me dieron la energía y inspiración para terminar este capitulo. Igual quiero pedirles disculpas por la falta de ortografía, la que en este capitulo no pude corregir pero prometo que el tercero no las llevará. Y sobre que lee era negro, bueno en realidad en ninguna parte del libro dice su color de piel, el hecho de que en la película el actor sea negro no quieres decir nada, además siendo hijo de snape y lily no podría ser negro o si? Ah y lo otro, muchos me preguntaron como iba harry a obtener la sangre de snape, pos yo le digo que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, en esta misma pagina y por esta misma escritora, aunque les anticipo se viene con TODO.  
ANGELS BLACK ... 


	3. el secreto fue revelado

Capitulo3" EL secreto fue revelado"  
  
Neville se paro, camino hacia la chimenea donde hace unos minutos su padre había desaparecido.  
  
-Que me hizo a mi? Me arruino la vida.  
  
Neville comenzó a caminar de extremo a extremo de la sala común, luego se paro ante harry y le contó.  
  
-Hace algunas semanas, mi abuelita me mandó a buscar algo al patio trasero, pero como todos saben, en ese tiempo mi memoria me fallaba y no alcancé a llegar cuando se me olvido lo que iba a buscar, así que me devolví, y antes de abrir totalmente la puerta, lo vi...  
  
La voz de neville había cambiado, paró unos segundos para tomar aire, le afectaba hablar de eso, harry miró el fuego, se sentía incomodo ante el sufrimiento de neville, no sabía que decirle así que solo cayó. Neville se sentó al frente de Harry y siguió la conversación.  
  
- Dumbledore hablaba con mi abuela, le decía que había llegado su hora, que pronto llegaría voldemort e intentaría sacarle el secreto. Y que él había venido a borrarle toda la memoria así voldemort nunca se enteraría de nada.  
  
- Mi abuela, sonrió tristemente y le dijo que aceptaba que le borrara la memoria, pero con una condición, quería que mi padre asistiera concientemente a su funeral,  
  
-sabes, harry, en ese momento no entendía nada, que secreto sabía mi abuela, y porque ella le pedía eso a dumbledore si sabía que el hechizo Crucios no tiene cura, pero ahora lo entiendo todo. Dumbledore es un maldito, él se lo prometió, y luego le lanzó un hechizo desmemorizante a mi abuela, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se fue.  
  
- Neville, se volvió a parar, caminaba desde un lado a otro con sus dos brazos en la cabeza tras la nuca, se mordía el labio como para darse fuerza, pero aún así no pudo evitar una lagrima.  
  
- Yo no pude reaccionar, al irse dumbledore entro colagusano y voldemort, rodearon a mi abuela, ella no reaccionaba aún estaba bajo los efectos del hechizo, voldemort se dio cuenta y se enfadó muchísimo, decía que otra vez dumbledore se le había adelantado, estaba muy enojado, pero luego colagusano lo calmo diciéndole, que a dumbledore le quedaba poco tiempo, poco pero suficiente para que ellos encontraran el arma, voldemort se calmó y lanzo un hechizo contra mi abuela  
  
- Una lagrima detuvo a neville, le costaba decirlo, se sentó y con su cara entre las manos, lo dijo.  
  
-Ella murió...  
  
Harry se acerco a neville y puso una mano en su hombro.  
  
-Lo siento mucho neville, en serio, yo realmente se que se siente eso, y sé que debe ser muy doloroso para ti, y comprenderé si no quieres hablar.  
  
Neville puso su mano por sobre la de harry y la apretó fuertemente como agradeciéndole el hecho de que no es el único que sufre.  
  
-No, aún hay más, debo decírtelo, debes saberlo, debo desahogarme. Luego de que se fueron yo corrí hacia mi abuela, pero ya era tarde, llore mucho, no podía creerlo, me negué a creerlo, abrasé su cuerpo con todas mis fuerza como si solo así podría retenerla...  
  
Harry comprendía muy bien todo eso, le había pasado lo mismo con la muerte de sirius, claro que el no tuvo un cuerpo que abrazar, tan solo un recuerdo y no lo dejaría escapar, por sirius, por el último black no lo olvidaría...  
  
- Estuve así por mucho tiempo hasta que llegó dumbledore, me dijo que lo sentía, el muy cínico, que ya se había encargado de todo para el funeral y que en mi estado no era bueno que asistiera. Yo acepte ir a mi habitación y no salí de ella por horas, había recordado la promesa que le hizo dumbledore a mi abuela, tenía un presentimiento muy raro así que bajé al salón donde estaban velando a mi abuela y no había nadie más que dumbledore y mi padre???, mi padre estaba bien, dumbledore me vio y me dijo que no me preocupara de nada que mañana no lo recordaría, que él se iba a encargar de eso, yo le pregunte que como pudo sanar a mi padre, él ya no estaba loco, aunque se notaba que estaba sedado. Sabes lo que me respondió el muy maldito, me dijo que él descubrió una cura hace mucho tiempo para el hechizo Crucios, él conocía una cura y nunca lo dijo.  
  
- Una cura? Existe una cura para eso  
  
-Si, solo un beso de un fénix alivia a la victima que han perdido la razón o el alma.  
  
-¿Qué?? Y si lo sabía porque no hizo nada, pudo haber aliviado a tus padres hace mucho!!  
  
-Lo sé, por eso lo odio tanto.  
  
-Pero como te libraste tú y tu padre de dumbledore??  
  
- Bueno, después de eso, yo le pedí que me dejará solo con mi padre, aunque sea por unos segundos, él accedió y yo aproveche ese tiempo para darle a mi padre mi varita, luego dumbledore me llamo y fui hasta él que se encontraba en el comedor y pues él sacó su varita y me borró todo lo que vi ese día, pero mi padre reaccionó y se escondió en el sótano de la casa, y estuvo allí hasta que dumbledore se fue, luego me devolvió mis recuerdos.  
  
-Pero que hizo dumbledore al no ver a tu padre?  
  
-Pues lo buscó por todas partes, luego se dio por vencido y se fue.  
  
-Diablos, dumbledore es un maldito, más de lo que creía.  
  
-Y eso no es todo...  
  
-A que te refieres hay mas??  
  
-Bueno si, cuando mi padre me devolvió los recuerdos, yo no solo recordé lo de ese día, si no que también algo que vi cuando chico...  
  
-algo que viste cuando chico??  
  
-Si, yo tenía como tres años, y había acompañado a mi abuelita a casa de un amigo de la familia, tú lo conoces bien, nos hizo clases de defensa contra las artes obscura, se llama LUPPIN, mi abuela lo acompañó a su oficina a hablar de negocios, mientras que yo me quede con su hermana...  
  
-Luppin tiene una hermana? Eso asombró mucho a harry, que desde hace años conocía a Luppin, era un tipo muy sociable aunque muy solo, no le conocía familia alguna, si muchos amigos, pero hermana??  
  
-Yo empecé a jugar con Linda, bueno así se llamaba, y me escondí de ella bajo el sillón, desde ahí podía ver todo, ella me estaba buscando tras los muebles cuando entro Snape, junto con dumbledore, ella se asustó mucho al verlos, con la mano les dijo que se sentaran. Dumbledore le dijo que parara de intentar quedarse contigo, que tú ya tenías una familia, y que te quedarías con ella porque eran parientes de tu madre, y a allí pertenecías, Snape le dijo que era mejor que no perdiera más su tiempo con tonterías y que un bebe que no le pertenecía y estando sola, solo le traerían problemas. Ella le dijo que no estaba sola que demostraría que sirius era inocente y que por mientras tenía a su hermano, él la ayudaría. Dumbledore se paro ya había perdido la paciencia, le dijo que no, que tú debías cumplir con tu destino, y que lo sentía por Luppin, pero la tenía que desaparecer, porque ella solo le estorbaba, y no se iba a arriesgar a que ella se lo echara todo a perder.  
  
El ambiente estaba tenso, harry no podía ni pestañar, estaba muy atento a todo lo que decía neville, neville cerró los ojos como si pudiera revivir cada una de las palabras que decía, esta vez le dio la espalda a harry, y continuo hablando.  
  
-Ella estaba aterrorizada, comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta, pero Snape levantó su varita y la cerro, linda se tropezó con un florero, y al caer me vio directamente a los ojos, luego comenzó a gritar pero era inútil, Luppin estaba muy lejos de allí con mi abuelita, no oían nada, Snape la tomo del brazo y la paró hasta quedar a su altura, ella tan solo me veía a mi, como pidiéndome ayuda, y yo estaba muy asustado, luego Dumbledore sacó su varita y repitió un hechizo en un idioma que no conozco, y el cuerpo de linda fue absorbido por un frasco de vidrio, que contenía un liquido plateado. Todo fue muy rápido, luego, yo me puse a llorar muy fuerte, y snape me cogió de mi túnica, y me sacó de debajo del sillón, Dumbledore me miraba extraño, Snape le dijo que me borrara la memoria, y le pregunto que iba a ser con linda, él le contesto que nada que se quedaría allí por siempre, Snape se puso muy nervioso, y le dijo que no lo iba apoyar, que si lo había acompañado fue solo porque él le había prometido que nadie saldría herido, Dumbledore se rió, y le dijo que nadie estaba herido, y que no se preocupara más porque ya mañana no recordaría nada, entonces sacó su varita y le borro la memoria al igual que a mi...  
  
Se produjo un silencio, harry intentaba ordenar su mente, y neville tomaba un poco de agua.  
  
- Diablos, Dumbledore es un Maldito, pero dime que paso luego con linda??  
  
Neville dejo el vaso con agua en la mesa y miró a harry a los ojos  
  
-No lo sé, Luppin bajo unas horas después con mi abuela y solo me encontraron a mi desmayado sobre la alfombra, junto al florero roto, la busco cada día de su vida, y aún la sigue buscando, claro que ya te abras dado cuenta, tiene una tristeza en su alma, hace mucho tiempo que perdió las esperanzas...  
  
-Pero como nunca me dijo nada, o sea, bueno yo no creí que tendría familia él es un ...  
  
-No siempre fue así, hace como diez años, buscando a su hermana, en un lugar desconocido, conoció a unos hombres, él les pidió ayuda, pero ellos le dijeron que solo ayudaban a los de su misma especie, así que sin dudarlo, le pidió a una mujer pertenecientes a este grupo que lo mordiera, en pocas palabras él se sacrifico por su hermana, pero ni aun así, ni si quiera con la ayuda de estos hombres pudo encontrarla, y déjame decirte que la buscaron por cielo, mar y tierra, ella no apareció, y él se quedo con la tristeza y con una marca de la que no se desasiría jamás.  
  
-Ahora entiendo la tristeza en sus ojos, aunque siempre a sido muy sociable y se le ve sonriendo siempre, una sombra no lo deja, pobre, él es solo una victima más de la maldad de Dumbledore, pero hay muchas cosas que no entiendo? Porque ella quería quedarse conmigo?? Como es que era la única que sabía que su padrino era inocente??  
  
-No lo sé, creo que por respeto a Luppin mi abuela ni nadie que conozco hablo de ella jamás, quizás mi padre sepa algo?  
  
- Quizás, pero debemos hacer algo, debemos decírselo a Luppin...  
  
- No o sea si, haremos algo, lo haremos nosotros mismos, no podemos decirle a Luppin lo que te he contado, aún no sabemos si Luppin esta de nuestro lado, no sabemos si nos creerá..  
  
-Yo estoy seguro que nos creerá?  
  
-Quizás si, pero y si Dumbledore se las arregla para borrarnos la memoria?? Entonces todo estará perdido, no podemos arriesgarnos..  
  
Harry observaba a neville muy serio, sabía que Luppin debía saberlo, pero también sabía que neville tenia razón, no podían arriesgarse. Respiró profundamente y accedió con la cabeza. El sueño los estaba consumiendo, así que decidieron irse a su habitación, no alcanzaron a dormir tres horas cuando la voz de Ron los despertó, estaba soñando pero podían escuchar cada una de sus palabras, le pedía disculpas a su padre por haberlo defraudado, pero aún así con ese sentimiento de culpa debía cumplir la orden, en eso como si nada ron abre los ojos y mira a harry y a neville muy asustado, mira su reloj y se levanta en dirección al baño.  
  
-No crees que ron esta muy extraño??  
  
-mm, No se que le pase, la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con él...  
  
-Porque no se lo preguntas a Hermonie?? Digo, ella es su amiga debe saberlo...  
  
- Tienes razon, pero porque no se lo preguntas tú mejor, es que yo no puedo hablar con ellos se lo prometí a mi padre...  
  
-Tu padre??? Se lo prometiste a tu padre?? Pero si él esta m...  
  
-Bueno si, pero es algo muy largo de contar, y ahora debemos levantarnos para ir a desayunar.  
  
Ambos se vistieron lo más rapido que podían, neville tomó su varita, y harry que ya la tenia consigo, pues como Luppin se lo había dicho UN BUEN MAGO JAMAS SE DESPEGA DE SU VARITA, tomó un libro de tapa negra con letras rojas, junto con la carta que kracher le habia escrito y que aún no podía leer, lo envolvió en la capa de invisibilidad, lo puso bajo su brazo y salió al encuentro de neville.  
  
-Como averiguaremos lo de Linda??  
  
-No se quizas debamos ir a la biblioteca y averiguar que hechizo ocupo Dumblore, que tal si vamos después de clases??  
  
-Si, creo que si, pero igual debemos estudiar para pociones, tú sabes que snape nos ridiculiza cada vez que puede, y en serio te digo me gustaría ver su cara cuando vea que ya no soy el de antes, en mis tiempos libre leí mucho sobre pociones, y me e vuelto un experto, quizás yo pueda enseñarte...  
  
Habían llegado al pasillo que comunica todas las casas con el gran comedor y Draco y su pandilla habían tapado la pasada a harry y neville,  
  
-Harry, harry, harry... Realmente crees que te libraste de mi?? Lo que le hiciste a mi padre no se me olvida.  
  
Draco se había acercado tanto a harry que las siguientes palabras las dijo en susurro de modo que nadie lo escucho  
  
- Te voy a matar, y el amo oscuro me aceptara como mortifago.  
  
Luego miró a harry muy amenazante y se dirigió a Lee  
  
-Listo, es todo tuyo...  
  
Harry notó que Lee Jordan, su hermano, estaba con la pandilla, estaba muy nervioso.  
  
-Que? No me digas que no tienes el valor de lastimar a potter?? Que acaso ya no quieres pertenecer a nosotros??  
  
Lee miraba muy nervioso a draco, por algunos segundos miró el suelo  
  
-Ya, sabes, no tengo mucho tiempo como para desperdiciarlo con cobardes como tú!!  
  
Draco se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Lee, y dio algunos pasos, cuando lee habló:  
  
-STUBEFY!!  
  
El hechizo le dio en todo el pecho a harry, él no alcanzo a reaccionar, la verdad es que ni siquiera había sacado su varita, porque confiaba en que lee no haría nada.. Harry cayó a los pies de neville, aunque el hechizo de lee no era muy potente, había logrado aturdir a harry.  
  
-Harry estas bien??  
  
Neville se había agachado hasta la altura de harry, lo tomo entre sus brazos, y comenzo a moverlo bruscamente para intentar despertarlo.  
  
-Neville, esta bien??  
  
-Como te atreves a preguntarme eso??  
  
Neville se había parado dejando el cuerpo de harry e el suelo, sacó su varita y estaba apunto de lanzar un hechizo en contra de Lee, cuando entre toda la gente que los rodeaba, se escucho una voz  
  
-Que pasa aquí, señor longbottom, no me diga que daño a potter y ahora intenta dañar a Lee??  
  
Era snape, junto con dumbledore. Harry estaba reaccionando, con su mano intento torpemente tomar sus lentes y luego con ayuda de neville se paró.  
  
-He preguntado que pasó aquí, es que acaso no me van a responder??  
  
-Pasa que lee...  
  
Harry le había apretado la mano a neville, de tal modo que este calló...  
  
-Pasa que le estaba enseñando a lee a realizar un hechizo que le cuesta y me tomo desprevenido, fue solo eso...  
  
Neville miró muy confundido a harry, y lee no se explicaba porque lo había hecho.  
  
-Que potter? No sabes que para eso estamos nosotros los profesores?? Creo que esto se merece que le quitemos 50 puntos a griffyndor...  
  
-No severus, harry solo ayudaba a su compañero, y no hay ninguna regla que lo impida o si??  
  
Snape miraba con mucho recelo a Dumbledore, luego miró a potter y se fue.  
  
-Estas bien harry?? Porque no vas a la enfermería??  
  
Harry fue muy frío con dumbledore tanto o más que con Snape  
  
-No estoy bien, gracias...  
  
Dumbledore al igual que muchos ahí se fueron dejando a Harry, neville, lee y draco, este último estallo a carcajadas  
  
-Muy bien lee, la verdad es que no te creí capaz de hacerlo. POTTER DERROCADO POR UN SIMPLE HECHIZO JA JA JA  
  
Draco se retiro dejando solo a los tres.  
  
-Porque lo hiciste harry?? La verdad no entiendo porque mentiste por mi después de lo que te hice?  
  
- Algún día lo entenderás...  
  
Harry y neville se fueron dejando a lee solo y muy preocupado en el pasillo. Lee estaba muy confundido, y comenzó a retroceder hasta tropezar con algo. Por más que observo no había nada, con sus dos manos comenzó a tocar cada extremo del suelo hasta dar con algo que no se veía pero si lo podía sentir, se sintió estúpido y también asustado al tomar entre sus brazos algo que no sabía que era, caminó así hasta el baño, se encerró en uno y retiro lo que parecía una capa, no lo podía creer, solo había visto una así hace algunos meses y era de harry, esta sin duda era la misma, dentro de ella había un libro, sintió mucho miedo, algo en su interior lo detenía, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte que cualquier presentimiento, sus manos le temblaban, y el libro se le resbalo de sus manos, calló en sus pies y se abrió en una pagina separada por un papel, comenzó a leer el libro dejando el papel en sus rodillas: Pudo notar una letra rojas sobre un papel viejo  
  
"restos del padre que alguna vez dio vida, sacrificio de un leal vasallo y sangre del enemigo, revivid a la persona que te mostramos" Para llevar a cabo este hechizo se debe tener una persona por la que el hubiese dado la vida, esta persona debe recibirlo y brindarle de su poder durante 5 minutos solo así la persona podrá recobrar sus fuerzas. Es necesario que sepan que la persona que brinde energía al revivido corre peligro de muerte."  
  
Sin duda eso era un hechizo. A quien querrá harry revivir?, cerró el libro muy nervioso, dejando caer el papel que tenía sobre sus rodillas, era una carta, estaba muy cerrada sin duda harry aún no la leía, la abrió con cuidado la letra era muy horrible, apenas se entendía  
  
Amo harry, disculpe si kracher no ha podido verlo pero está muy ocupado en atender al mago malo de Dumbledore, quiero que sepa que kracher solo lo hace por usted, Amo el tiempo se acaba los días han pasado rápido y pronto llegara navidad, y consigo lo de Sirius, Kracher quería saber si el joven amo lee ya sabe la verdad, es que el otro día kracher estaba limpiando la habitación de Snape y lo oyó hablar en sus sueños, pidiéndole al mago oscuro que no le hiciera daño a su hijo, Snape es malo, pero merece saber que lee es su hijo, Kracher solo quiere aconsejarle al amo potter que se lo cuente a su hermano él igual merece saber la verdad.  
Kracher  
  
Lee dejo caer la carta al suelo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, que era lo que acaba de leer?? Snape su padre??? Harry su hermano?? Que clase de broma era esta??? Porque harry haría algo así?? Acaso a esto se refería harry al decirle ALGUN DIA LO ENTENDERAS??? Lee estaba muy confuso estuvo varios minutos quieto y en silencio, luego se paro comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro hasta llegar justo frente al espejo, se miró estaba pálido, se miro a los ojos y dijo.  
  
- Esto debe ser una maldita broma, Draco tenía razón harry es un maldito, quiere burlarse de mi, pero yo no se lo voy a permitir...  
  
No pudo contener su ira, y el sonido que provoco su puño al romper el vidrio se sintio como un fuerte eco a su alrededor, su mano le sangraba, por un momento la luz se le apago, y su única reacción fue apoyarse de la pared, en esos minutos de oscuridad pudo oír la voz de su madre una noche de navidad  
  
-A PESAR DE TODO TU PADRE Y YO TE AMAMOS  
  
A pesar de todo???  
  
Se apoyo de cuerpo entero en la pared, sintió que las fuerzas se le iban, se llevo las manos a la cara olvidándose de completo del dolor de su herida, pues tenía una más grande, que le dolía mil veces más. Comenzó a llorar y sin separarse de la pared se desplomo en el suelo, Aún con las manos en la cara, recordó a su hermano chico, a su padre y a su madre, recordó su infancia entera, una vida feliz, PERO SIN DUDA TODA UNA MENTIRA.  
  
-PORQUE NO ME LO DIGIERON???? PORQUE ME OCULTARON ALGO ASI???  
  
Le faltaban energía pero aun así se paro, su ira había incrementado, y comenzó por destrozar todo lo que había a su paso (destrozo el baño entero)  
  
-NO!!!!!!!!!! SNAPE NO PUEDE SER MI PADRE.... ÉL ES UN COBARDE, UN MORTIFAGO, SNAPE ES UN MALDITO...  
  
NOTA DE AUTORA:  
  
POR FIN TERMINE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PARA TODAS LAS QUE AMAN A SIRIUS, LES AVISO QUE PRONTO VOLVERA A LA VIDA, Y PARA LOS QUE LE GUSTAN Luppin LES AVISO SE VIENE CON TODO ( A Luppin LO INCLUI POR PEDIDO DE UN LECTOR) Y UN MENSAJE PARA TODOS MIS LECTORES: NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PORQUE SE DIVERTIRAN MUCHO. SIGAN MANDANDO REVIEW PORQUE REALMENTE ME SIRVEN, SI TIENEN IDEAS HÁGANMELAS SABER Y SI TIENEN MSN POS AGRÉGUENME MI MAIL ES lilyangeltop14@hotmail.com  
  
Y recuerden siempre que todo lo hago  
  
"POR EL ULTIMO BLACK"...  
angels black 


	4. EL COMIENZO DE UN GRAN FINAL

Era muy tarde y lee aún estaba en el baño, eran muchas cosas para un solo día, la pena o el cansancio le ganaron, pronto se quedo dormido, en la misma posición de hace un raro, con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, y su rostro entre sus brazos. Dormía con tristeza, soñaba que estaba en su casa, con su familia, pero de repente todo cambio, ya no era el mismo, su casa no era la misma, ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, sintió como un escalofrío, le recorrió el cuerpo. Era un pasillo oscuro, varias puertas, pero una especial, solo en una había luz, caminó con miedo, llego al umbral, la puerta estaba junta, con su mano la abrió, hasta poder verlo a él... severus... Sostenía la foto de una hermosa mujer, le hablaba con mucha tristeza... "él está cerca, lily cuida a nuestro hijo, no dejes que pague por algo de lo que no tiene la culpa, no dejes que pague por mi culpa"... lee sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, de decirle que no se preocupe, pero no podía moverse, snape dejó la foto en un baúl y luego comenzó a escribir una carta, no era muy larga, pronto la terminó, y se la dio a su búho quien salió volando al instante, luego se arreglo como para un acto especial, no solo se peino, sino que se puso su mejor capa, luego tomo su varita, la limpió, y se la guardo en su capa, y luego tan solo se quedo mirando por la ventana, donde para asombro de lee , el búho había llegado... pasaron varis minutos en silencio el padre y el hijo... juntos, pero sin hablar... se abrió la puerta, y entra dumbledore, junto a tres magos... -ahí está, ahora me pueden decir porque se lo quieren llevar.... uno de los magos se acerca a dumbledore, y le pide que se retire que ya cumplió con decirles donde estaba, y que lo demás era asunto del ministerio... Dumbledore no insistió mas y se fue dejando a snape sin defensa. -Snape saco su varita, en modo de defensa... uno de los magos se le acerco... -Ríndete somos tres, y tú solo uno, no podrás contra tres aurores... -Sí es mejor que te rindas, porque tenemos orden de llevarte vivo o muerto.... el tercer auror se acerco a sus compañeros y les dice que lo quiere vivo... snape lo mira con cierta frialdad -que tu amo te pidió que me llevaras con vida, pues yo solo saldré de aquí muerto. -Como quieras, entre los dos magos comienzan a atacarlo, pero el tercero se interpone y les manda la maldición crucios a los demás aurores, quedando solo con snape... lee no podía creer lo que veía, porque dumbledore no lo había ayudado, porque este auror mató a sus amigos, porque snape no se sorprendía, es que acaso lo esperaba?? Empezó a sentir un cambio en su cuerpo, se miró sus manos, habían dejado ese color transparente, ahora era normal, acaso lo podrán ver??, se escondió tras un armario, desde ahí podía verlo todo, con más claridad. -Severus snape, el amo oscuro confió en ti, y tu lo traicionaste, y por una mujer que no te amaba, y un bastardo que quizás no era tuyo... ...Severus había dejado de sonreir, lanzó un hechizo que lee no entendió, pero que le dio en todo el pecho al auror... para su asombro este no le hizo daño, el auror comenzó a reir... -Crees que podrás contra mi, snape????... sacó su varita y le lanzo un hechizo muy fuerte que snape cayó al suelo golpeándose con el borde de la cama, su cabeza sangraba... lee estaba temblando de miedo, no sabía que hacer, esto era un sueño, pero se veía muy real, el auror tomó el cuerpo de snape, y en unos segundo desapareció... lee salió de su escondite, y se acerco al lugar en donde momentos antes estaba snape, en sus pies había sangre, sangre de su sangre, se agacho hasta con su mano tocar ese liquido rojo que le envolvía poco a poco, todo era muy extraño, snape ya no estaba, quería despertar de esta maldita pesadilla... esto no podía ser real, se sintió ahogado.... Papáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa abrió los ojos aún estaba en el baño, junto al espejo roto, se miró su mano cubierta de sangre, se sintió confundido, recordó el sueño, acaso fue real, había olvidado que hace un rato se había lastimado la mano. Miró la sangre que aún fluía de su herida, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, y si fue real??? Abrió la llave del lavado y se mojó la cara, cerró los ojos y volvió esa fatal imagen de sí mismo rodeado de sangre. Salió del baño subió las escaleras lo más rápido que podía no sabe como llego al pasillo del sueño, cuando nunca había estado allí, ni si quiera sabía que existía ese lugar, al igual que en el sueño vio un pasillo oscuro, con muchas puertas, pero solo una casi abierta, por donde una pequeña luz intentaba salir, pero era tan pequeña que apenas se lograba distinguir entre tanta oscuridad. Temeroso llegó a la puerta, esto era más difícil que en el sueño, sentía temor de abrir la puerta, hasta el momento todo era igual que el sueño, empujó la puerta, la cual se abrió al instante, snape estaba ahí, estaba junto al escritorio escribiendo una carta... - papá?? – snape estaba de espalda , lee pudo notar como su padre se estremeció, poco a poco y con una lentitud torpe snape se dio vuelta, quedando frente a lee. Por unos segundos permanecieron así mirándose y sin decir nada tal como en el sueño; padre e hijo por primera vez juntos. -Lee??- snape no pudo más, había aguardado mucho por ese momento, lo atrajo hacia sí, se abrazaron fuertemente, y algo murió en snape, esa frialdad ya no estaba. Se separaron, lee lo miró a los ojos y notó una diferencia en él, pero no supo realmente que era, lee vio como un búho volaba por la habitación con la carta que su padre escribió, entonces recordó el sueño y una angustia le recorrió el cuerpo, la felicidad se fue... - Porque has venido, hoy?? Porque no mañana??- snape se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas. -Porque necesitaba verte, saber que estas bien, porque no podía esperar hasta mañana, porque he esperado toda mi vida, porque... -debes irte- snape pudo ver que eso no bastaría para que lee se fuera, no tenía tiempo. -Que??? -es que tú no entiendes, quizás tú eres mi hijo, pero yo no soy tu padre, tú tienes una familia, y yo no quiero una, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para perderlo en tonteras... -Crees que esto es una tontera???- lee lo miró a los ojos, sin poder creer lo que oía.. snape no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, le dio la espalda, y le pidió que se fuera, y que lo hiciera rápido o tendría que castigarlo por estar fuera de su casa a altas horas de la noche. -y el abrazo de recién?? Que fue eso??- esperó una respuesta pero no la obtuvo. -No debí venir, tú no mereces ser mi padre... snape se giró rápidamente y con su mano le tapo la boca a lee, se podía escuchar unos pasos, ambos giraron con vista hacia la puerta, cuatro sombras se acercaban... -Diablos!!, ya llegaron, escóndete tras éste mueble, no te muevas, no salgas veas lo que veas, promételo. Snape lo llevo a su cuerpo, este abrazo era diferente al primero, éste no era de encuentro sino de despedida. -Papá, no, no puedo prometértelo, no te dejaré solo... snape puso sus manos entre su cabeza, obligándolo a que lo mirara. -No seas estúpido, yo estaré bien, tan solo prométemelo, hazlo!!! - te lo prometo, pero prométeme tú que no volverás a dejarme!! Volvieron a abrazarse, esta vez con cierta tristeza. -Te lo prometo... la puerta se abrió, y entro dumbledore, junto a tres aurores -ahí está, ahora me pueden decir porque se lo quieren llevar??.. uno de los magos se acerca a dumbledore, y le pide que se retire que ya cumplió con decirles donde estaba, y que lo demás era asunto del ministerio... Dumbledore no insistió mas y se fue dejando a snape sin defensa. -Snape saco su varita, en modo de defensa... uno de los magos se le acerco... -Ríndete somos tres, y tú solo uno, no podrás contra tres aurores... -Sí es mejor que te rindas, porque tenemos orden de llevarte vivo o muerto.... el tercer auror se acerco a sus compañeros y les dice que lo quiere vivo... snape lo mira con cierta frialdad -que tu amo te pidió que me llevaras con vida, pues yo solo saldré de aquí muerto. -Como quieras, entre los dos magos comienzan a atacarlo, pero el tercero se interpone y les manda la maldición crucios a los demás aurores, quedando solo con snape... lee no podía creer lo que veía, porque dumbledore no lo había ayudado, todo se volvía a repetir, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, esta vez no era un sueño, era real. Severus snape, el amo oscuro confió en ti, y tu lo traicionaste, y por una mujer que no te amaba, y un bastardo que quizás no era tuyo... ...Severus había dejado de sonreír, claro que era mío, es sangre de mi sangre y es lo mejor que he tenido en mi desgraciada vida, lo amo... - que tierno, que pena que tu hijo tendrá el mismo futuro que tú, porque el amo oscuro descubrirá quien es, o que?? Crees que el viejo de dumblore no lo venderá como a ti?? Snape, se enfado y lanzó un hechizo que lee no entendió, pero que le dio en todo el pecho al auror... para su asombro este no le hizo daño, el auror comenzó a reír... -Crees que podrás contra mi????... sacó su varita y le lanzo un hechizo muy fuerte que snape cayó al suelo golpeándose con el borde de la cama, su cabeza sangraba... lee estaba temblando de miedo, se lo había prometido a su padre, pero si no hacía algo, lo perdería... el auror tomó el cuerpo de snape, pero justo en ese momento, lee salió de su escondite, y lanzó un hechizo en contra del auror, pero sólo le hizo cosquillas. El auror se sacudió su capa, y comenzó a reír, tú debes ser el hijo de severus?? Tienes la misma mirada de él, mi amo se pondrá contento, matare dos pájaros de un tiro. Que haré contigo?? A ver, si, conoces, la maldición bubble??, veo que no, pues ahora la conocerás, jajajaja, sentirás un dolor tan fuerte en tu cabeza, que te desmayaras de dolor, pero no te asustes, no morirás, que pena que tu padre no lo podrá ver, me hubiese gustado que viera esta nueva maldición. Se acercó a lee, hasta quedar a su lado. - te confieso algo, serás el primero en probarla, porque solo ayer la aprendí, jajaja... le apuntó con la varita: BUBBLE, lee se estremeció en el suelo, llevo sus manos a su cabeza, era tanto el dolor que ni si quiera podía gritar, solo se escuchaba la risa del auror, a los pocos minutos el cuerpo de lee dejó de moverse, entonces el auror tomó los dos cuerpos y en unos segundo desapareció...  
  
-LEEEEEEE... harry salto de su cama, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con kracher. -Amo potter, esta bien?? -Kracher?? Que haces aquí??? Le paso algo a lee??? -Como sabe que le quiero hablar de él??? Amo se encuentra bien??? -Sí estoy bien, que le paso a mi hermano??? - él ha estado todo el día en el baño abandonado, y me preocupa, no ha comido nada, y su mano estaba sangrando, ha destruido todo el baño, creo que debería ir a verlo, porque él ya lo sabe todo, cuando kracher fue a verlo, estaba dormido y junto a él kracher encontró el libro del amo potter, y la carta que le escribió kracher al amo potter... -Qué????? Harry se puso su capa, tomó su varita y salió del cuarto en compañía de kracher al baño. Estaba oscuro salvo en la parte en que se encontraba lee, en cuyo lugar los rayos de la luna alumbraban su cuerpo. Harry se quedo observándolo por un instante hasta que lee despertó de su sueño. -Papáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- lee abrió los ojos muy asustado, y se asombró al ver a harry. Harry se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó -Hemos soñado lo mismo, esto no puede ser un simple sueño, debemos ir a su habitación, debemos impedirlo. Lee lo abrazó con fuerza, luego se pararon y salieron de ese lugar y por tercera vez recorrieron el mismo trayecto hasta llegar al pasillo oscuro, con solo una puerta casi abierta, lee no pudo avanzar, entonces harry le dio la mano: -fuerza, hermano. Juntos lo vamos a impedir. Avanzaron silenciosamente y de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta, escucharon voces, habían llegado tarde, el auror ya había atacado a sus amigos ahora hablaba con snape. - el amo oscuro confió en ti, y tu lo traicionaste, y por una mujer que no te amaba, y un bastardo que quizás no era tuyo... - Snape, se enfado y lanzó un hechizo, pero que le dio en todo el pecho al auror... para su asombro este no le hizo daño, el auror comenzó a reír... -Crees que podrás contra mi, mírate estas solo ????... lee soltó a harry, y entró. - no esta solo, me tiene a mi?? Ambos lo miraban. - y quien se supone que eres tú?? Lee sacó su varita, y harry junto a kracher entraron en la habitación... -Soy su hijo snape no podía creer lo que oía, se produjo un silencio. -jajajaja Tienes su misma mirada , mi amo se pondrá contento, matare dos pájaros de un tiro. Elevó su varita y la apuntó a snape PAYSSS!!! Una luz verde salió de su varita y dio en todo el cuerpo de snape, lo daño pero no alcanzó a desmayarse, harry lo interrumpió... - no harás nada, no te lo permitiré- Harry se acerco al auror... - Potter??? Qué haces aquí??? – Snape se sorprendió al verlo, y lo miró con frialdad. - no necesito tu ayuda!!!!!!! Aun estaba en el suelo, sangraba mucho, y no tenía fuerza... - Guárdese su orgullo... El auror lo miro de pies a cabeza... -Esto se pone cada vez mejor, harry potter??? Así que no me dejaras hacer nada?? Y como puedes prohibírmelo?? No sabes que ni si quiera snape puede contra mi?? Para que veas que no soy malo, te dejare que me lances un hechizo, pero si fallas no vivirás para contarlo. QUÉ ESPERAS??? Harry sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo, tendría una oportunidad, no podría desperdiciarla, que haría?? Él tenia razón ninguno de sus hechizos podría con él, espera..... harry se acomodo sus anteojos, lo tenía!!!! Con nerviosismo elevó su varita, todos lo miraban... - BUBBLE!!! El auror que hasta entonces tenía una sonrisa, ahora estaba asustado, un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza le hizo estremecerse en el suelo, estuvo así unos minutos, luego perdió la razón... Snape, no podía creerlo, como un niño pudo lograr algo que él no ?? -Que fue eso?? Preguntó lee, que se encontraba al lado de snape, lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie... - No estoy seguro, luego te lo explico, debemos irnos, dumbledore, vendrá o voldemort!!! Además este hechizo no dura mucho. - Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí!!! Harry se acerco a snape, y se puso a su otro lado, juntos lo levantaron. -No lo dejaremos, nos iremos con él... -Cuantas veces tendré que decirle, que yo no necesito su ayuda!!!! - Guárdese su maldito orgullo y ponga de su parte, además usted sabe que no puede quedarse lo vendrán a buscar?? -A donde iremos?? Lee cambio de tema, y como lo haremos?? - No te preocupes, yo sé como salir de howgarts, sin ser vistos, además mañana es día de salida, nadie nos echará de menos. Luego mirando a kracher, dijo: -Ve por neville, nosotros estaremos en la sal común, no te demores. -Porque a neville?? Y a donde iremos?? -No podemos hablar aquí, no es seguro. Snape sangraba mucho, y aunque no lo reconocía la herida le causaba un gran dolor. Harry le pasó un mantel a lee para que con él presionara la herida y asi evitar la hemorragia. -Como sabes tantas cosas?? - Es medicina moggle.... Ambos recuestan a snape en el sillon, este apenas estaba conciente, lo único que lo mantenía despierto era su orgullo.... -Amo, ya llegamos... -Que paso harry??- pregunta neville preocupado al ver la escena. -No podemos hablar aquí debemos irnos... -A tu... -si ahí, vamos rapido... harry toma un frasco con polvos flu que habían en la chimenea de la sala común de los profesores, dice las palabras y ellos desaparecen; primero snape acompañado de neville y lee. - Ya amo es nuestro turno... -Harry detiene a kracher con la mano... -Que pasa amo?? Sucede algo???? -Tengo miedo, hoy es el comienzo del final -No se a que le teme amo, pronto sirius estará con nosotros, como usted dice pronto terminará todo... - Si. Pero tengo miedo, temo que nada termine como queremos, ahora son muchos los involucrados, muchos podrían sufrir, y yo no quiero más sufrimiento... - No tema, amo, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verá, cuando lleguemos le preparare su habitación para que duerma, ha sido mucho por hoy... -No, kracher, esta noche nadie podrá dormir, hoy descubriremos muchos secretos .....HOY SE ABRIRAN MUCHAS PUERTAS ... CADA DÍA SE ACERCA MÁS Y MÁS EL RETORNO DE SIRIUS BLACK...  
  
Nota De autora:  
  
HOLA  
DISCULPEN ESTE LARGO RETRASO, PERO ME FALTA TIEMPO, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VIENE YEALMENTE BUENO, SALDRÁN A LA LUZ MUCHOS SECRETOS, ADEMÁS LES TENDRÉ UNA SORPRESA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, Y MANDEN REVIEW PORQUE RELAMENTE ME SIRVEN  
CUÍDENSE BYE  
  
ANGEL BLACK... 


	5. lo que hace el amor

LO QUE HACE EL AMOR.

Al llegar harry y kracher a la mansión POTTER, lee y neville habían acostado a snape en el

sillón. Todo estaba a oscuras, kracher prende unas velas que habían a su lado, las cuales

iluminaron todo el alrededor.

Harry se asombró al ver todo ordenado, la primera vez que vio su casa, ésta se encontraba

arruinada. Seguramente Winky y Frank lo hicieron, les había quedado muy bello.

- Quién esta ahí???? Un hombre se acerca con una varita en la mano derecha y una vela en la mano izquierda, acompañado de una elfa.

-Soy yo, Frank, no te preocupes.- Harry toma asiento. La noche iba a hacer larga.

-PAPÁ- neville corre al encuentro de su padre, respondiéndole a un abrazo.

Snape no entendía nada, veía a frank, pero era imposible porque estaba loco, seguramente estaba delirando, producto de la fiebre, que lo deja inconsciente. Lee nota que snape no responde, estaba inconsciente, y su cuerpo ardía en fiebre.

- Harry, mi padre no responde, tiene mucha fiebre, debemos llevarlo a un hospital.

Frank se da cuenta de la presencia de snape, y va en su ayuda. Harry le responde a lee:

-No podemos llevarlo a un hospital, lo encontrarían. Winky!, prepara una de las habitaciones para snape. Kracher!, ve en busca de trapos y agua fría, y llévalas a la habitación que te ordene winky. Lee, ayúdame a sacarle la ropa, DEBEMOS BAJARLE LA TEMPERATURA.

- sabes lo que haces, quizás debamos llamar a alguien que si sepa de medicina.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes y confía en mi, todo va a salir bien.

Lee y harry desnudan a snape, y lo llevan a la tina, con agua fria, para bajarle la temperatura. Frank prepara el baño, mientras que lee, neville y harry lo llevan hasta allá. Lo dejan un buen rato hasta que el agua se entibia, luego lo llevan a la habitación preparada. Neville lo cubre con la sabana.

- Que es eso??

-Si te refieres al tatuaje que lleva en su brazo, es solo la marca tenebrosa- dice harry sin poner mayor atención.

- No, no es eso, este es otro tatuaje, mira.

Snape tenía un tatuaje en el brazo derecho, muy diferente a la marca tenebrosa; este era una manito como de un bebé, con una dedicatoria dentro:

"LOS TRES JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE. LILY"

harry no lo podía creer, fue escrito por su madre?? Se alejo de snape y salió de la habitación se sentía muy confundido. Lee se acomodo cerca de la cama de su padre y lloró por la familia que nunca tuvo. Todos se acomodaron a esperar que snape despertara, incluso harry se quedo dormido a los pies de snape. Mientras que en hogwrats algo extraño sucedía.

EL cielo se cubrió de lechuzas, todas volaban de un lado a otro, algo raro sucedía en la torre, y todos los curiosos subieron a ver que pasaba. Arriba ya estaban dumbledore, la profesora MCGONALL , y los demás profesores, que impedían el paso a los alumnos. Los primeros en llegar comenzaron a correr la voz de que EL YA SABES QUIEN HABIA REGRESADO, porque había aparecido LA MARCA TENEBROSA escrita con sangre en la pared. Luego de mucho esperar Dumbledore sale de la torre y se dispone a hablar:

- Algo muy grave a pasado esta noche aquí, alguien a osado dibujar la marca tenebrosa en la pared. Quien fue? O Con que motivo?? No lo se pero lo vamos a averiguar. Si alguien de ustedes sabe algo, es mejor que hable ahora. QUIEN FUE EL PRIMERO EN LLEGAR??

Colin levanta la mano y dice con voz temblorosa:

- Yo señor, vine a dejarle alimento a mi lechuza, cuando al entrar todas volaban por todas partes, luego el techo desapareció, y cuando me di vuelta para salir vi , vi, bueno vi lo que usted ya sabe...

- Esta bien colin. Bueno es obvio que alguien en hogwarts se quiere hacer el gracioso, o bien tenemos entre nosotros a un aliado de voldemort. Esto lo resolveremos en el comedor, daré una hora para que se alisten, y luego los quiero a todos allá, y si alguien falta lo daré por culpable, está entendido.??

- Si señor.

Todos abandonaron la torre, algunos se fueron directo al comedor, otros se quedaron conversando y apostando a quien era.

Hermonie fue la última en salir, no había visto a harry durante toda la noche, tampoco estaba neville, estaba preocupada, sentía que algo andaba mal. Y si ellos no llegan?? Y peor aún, Y si fueron ellos?? Necesitaba ayuda, quizás debía hablar con Dumbledore, por suerte esta última idea la desecho, por algún motivo, ya no confiaba en dumbledore. Ya había descendido de la torre, y no sabía que hacer, hasta que recordó a DOBBY, él siempre sabía donde estaba harry, pero debía apurarse, quedaban 50 minutos. La cocina quedaba al otro lado de la torre, así que debía correr. En cinco minutos llegó a la cocina, por suerte los hermanos WESLEY le enseñaron como entrar- pensaba- y ahora que lo piensa- a RON tampoco lo ha visto, será posible que este con harry??

El lugar estaba plagado de elfos, todos cocinando, ninguno quieto:

-Han visto a DOBBY?

Preguntó a todos los que estaban más a ninguno le pareció importar su presencia. Estaba a punto de irse, cuando escuchó loza romperse, quejidos, como sollozos, provenientes de la habitación siguiente.

-DOBBY, Que haces?? No te golpees más, soy yo, no me recuerdas??

Dobby tenía una herida en la cabeza, sangraba mucho aunque eso parecía no importarle, pues seguía golpeándose.

-DOBBY ES MALO, MUY MALO, LE MINTIÓ A DUMBLEDORE, LO TRAICIONÓ, DOBBY MALO, MALO, MALO....

Seguía golpeándose cada vez más fuerte, y sus lagrimas se confundía con su sangre.

- Dobby, basta, porque dices que traicionaste a dumbledore??

-DOBBY MALO, PERO NO QUERÍA, FUE PARA AYUDAR AL AMO POTTER... YO NO QUERÍA, DOBBY MALO, MUY MALO.

-Ayudar a harry??? Le pasó algo???

-Dobby no debía hablar, no es bueno que usted lo sepa, no podría entenderlo, dobby no entendió nada.

-Dobby, debes decírmelo, debo encontrar a harry, él esta en peligro, podría ser expulsado de hogwarts.

-La señorita, me pide que siga traicionando a Dumbledore?? La señorita le pide a dobby que sea malo.

- No, solo te pido que me ayudes a salvar a harry.

Dobby la miró por unos instantes, en que gobernó el silenció.

- ESCUCHÉ RUIDOS EN LA PIEZA DEL SEÑOR SNAPE, Y FUI A VER LO QUE PASABA, PERO AL LLEGAR, YA NO HABÍA NADIE, SOLO TRES CUERPOS EN EL SUELO, DOS SIN VIDA, Y UNO INCONSCIENTE. AÚN SE ESCUCHABAN PASOS POR LA ESCALERA, ASÍ QUE FUI A VER, ERA HARRY Y LEE Y TAMBIEN SNAPE MUY HERIDO.

- snape?? Seguro que era snape??

Hermonie no podía ni imaginarse a harry y snape juntos.

- YO RETROCEDÍ, IBA A AVISAR A DUMBLEDORE, CUANDO KRACHER, EL ELFO NUEVO, ME LO IMPIDIÓ, ME DIJO QUE YO NO IBA A ENTENDER LO QUE PASABA, Y QUE ÉL NO ME LO PODÍA EXPLICAR, PERO QUE CONFIARÁ EN ÉL.

YO LE DIJE, QUE DOBBY NO CONFIABA EN ÉL, Y QUE IBA A IR A HABLAR CON DUMBLEDORE., ENTONCES ME PIDIÓ QUE CONFIARÉ EN EL AMO POTTER, QUE ÉL TENÍA UN BUEN MOTIVO PARA HACER TODO.

YO ME ESCONDÍ Y DEJÉ QUE SE FUERAN CON POLVOS FLU, LUEGO VOLVÍ A LA PIEZA DE DUMBLEDORE, Y ESCONDÍ LOS TRES CUERPOS EN EL BOSQUE

POR ESO DOBBY ES MALO, MALO, MUY MALO...

-no, dobby, no, hiciste bien- eso creo, pensó.

No quedaba tiempo, había perdido 15 minutos y ahora solo le quedaban media hora para encontrar a harry, mientras caminaba a su pieza pensaba en como podía encontrarlos, si era obvio que ellos ya no estaban en el colegio, en su pieza no había nadie, mejor. Recordó algo que aprendió durante las vacaciones, se lo había enseñado Víctor para comunicarse, era una TELECOMUNICACIÓN, pero debía ir a un lugar en que lo la molestasen, pues se podía hacer una vez diaria, pues se gasta mucha energía. Fue un baño abandonado. Todo estaba listo.

Mientras que en la mansión Potter, snape despertó, se sentó y los miró a todos.

-No puedo entender porque me ayudaron, yo no se lo pedí, no la merezco...

se produjo un silencio, nadie sabía que responder, porque en realidad nadie sabía nada.

Snape, miró a frank.

- Frank , como es que te recuperaste??

-esa en una historia un poco larga, y por lo que me han dicho tenemos tiempo de sobra, lo importante aquí es saber como estas?

- Yo estoy bien, pero quiero saber porqué me ayudaron, necesito saberlo

Esto último lo dijo mirando a harry.

-Digamos que tenemos un enemigo en común, además de alguna forma eres parte de mi familia...

harry no pudo seguir hablando, algo en su mente se lo impidió, una voz fuerte hizo que se cayera al suelo, poco a poco esa voz se hizo más baja. Todos lo miraban, e incluso lo intentaban ayudar, pero el no los veía estaba muy metido en su mente, hablando.

-Harry?? Soy hermonie, me oyes??

-Bastante bien ara mi gusto, que pasa hermonie? Me asustas?

-Pues deberías asustarte, si no llegas luego, tú, neville, y lee, tendrán problemas, alguien dibujo la marca tenebrosa con sangre en la torre, y dumbledore dio una hora para que estén todos en el salón, quien no llegue será el culpable, debes apurarte. ESTAS BIEN??

-Si, como supiste que no estoy en hogwarts?

- Luego hablamos de eso, quedan solo 15 minutos, debes darte prisa. Y como esta Snape??

-Como sabes de snape??

- Confía en mi, luego hablamos, que ya no puedo más con este hechizo, me está gastando mis energ...

Harry dejó de sentir la voz de hermione, abrió los ojos y estaba recostado en la cama junto a snape, se sentó y les explico a todos su conversación con hermione.

Mientras que en el baño hermione perdió el conocimiento, se desmayó.

Alguien salió de uno de los rincones, era RON. Abrió la llave, se mojó las manos, y el agua fue tomando un color rojo, luego con mucha calma se acerca a Hermione, la toma en brazos, y la mira.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, LO QUE HACE EL AMOR...

NOTA DE AUTORA:

ESTE NO ES UNO DE MIS MEJORES CAPITULOS, CARECE DE ACCIÓN, SIN EMBARGO ES MUY IMPORTANTE, ES EL COMIENZO DE UN ROMANCE, O QUIZAS DE UNA TRAGEDIA (ni yo lo se) DESDE HOY CONOCERAN AL VERDADERO RON, Y AL VERDADERO AMOR. PREPÁRENSE SE ACERCA Luppin ADEMÁS PRONTO HARRY CONOCERÁ A SU MADRINA, Y VOLDEMORT DESCUBRIRÁ EL SECRETO DE SNAPE.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PUES DESDE HOY CONOCERAN A UN SNAPE DIFERENTE, MEJOR.

POR EL ÚLTIMO BLACK

ANGEL BLACK.


	6. un nuevo malfoy

"**UN NUEVO Malfoy"**

En el momento, cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la hora señalada por Dumbledore , llegaron ron y hermione, se cerro la puerta de entrada al comedor y se empezó a pasar la lista de los integrantes de las casas, la primera fue revenclaw, Cho Chang , Alan turner , Brandon Miller... la casa de Griffindor, Harry Potter , Ron Wesley , Jordán Lee , hermione Granger... la casa de hufflepuff, Henry Macmillan , Ana Abott... La casa de Slythering, Pancy Parkinson , Crabe , Goyle , Malfoy...¿?

-No esta – dijo Lee

-El tiene un permiso especial , esta en casa de su padre .dijo Dumbledore.

Los murmullos de las casa se empezó a sentir, en cada casa opinaban algo, nadie parecía notar que dumbledore aun estaba ahí...

-Ya es momento de callar, pueden comenzar a cenar – dumbledore hace un movimiento con su varita y lo platos que estaban vacíos comienzan a llenarse de suculentos postres y platillos. Los alumnos ya almorzados comenzaban a abandonar el comedor en ese momento Hermione llama a Ron , ambos se quedaron conversando.

-sabes lo que me paso- le pregunta Hermione a Ron quien ya estaba abandonando la mesa

-no se, te encontré durmiendo en el suelo del baño – dijo Ron con algo de ironía.

- si, creo que he estudiado mucho y de seguro el cansancio hizo que me durmiera- dijo Hermione con al de extrañeza en su rostro, pues había notado algo raro en su voz

-de seguro es eso, (mentirosa yo vi todo ) pensando – dijo ron

Hermione se retiraba algo confundida, no entendía a Ron había cambiado mucho desde el último año, el antiguo Ron no se hubiese conformado con esa respuesta tonta, pero ahora se comportó de forma extraña y le provocó algo de temor por eso decidió no contarle nada y seguirle el juego, después de hablar con Ron sale corriendo, pero es detenida abruptamente por Harry.

-gracias por haberme avisado, ¿cómo te enteraste donde estaba?- le pregunta harry

- no me lo agradezcas, la otra noche yo pasaba por la oficina de Snape venía de la biblioteca, y sentí algunos ruidos y me aproxime a escuchar y sentí que alguien venía así que me escondí, y eras tu con Lee, neville y el elfo kracher , así que decidí escuchar que pasaba, pero no se entendía nada solo vi cuando se fueron por la chimenea. ( siguieron conversando hasta sus casas).

En la mansión Malfoy el ambiente era distinto, entraban y salían personas con capuchas, Draco fue llamado para que empezara a prepararse porque luego sería llamado para formar parte de los mortifagos, pero llega tarde a la reunión y se dirige a la oficina de su padre donde esta reunida toda esa gente extraña, el mismísimo Lord Voldemor estaba presente sintió que no era prudente molestar y se limito a escuchar desde afuera .

-... Tenemos que matar al profesor que llego, esta interfiriendo demasiado en nuestros planes cree que disfrazándose nos va a engañar . dijo lord voldemor

-Esa misión déjemela a mi, esto es asunto personal mi lord.- se anticipo Lucius ....

Voldemor se acerca a Lucius hasta estar frente a él

- estas seguro que podrás con eso, es sangre de tu sangre no lo olvides .-

-Por muy sobrino mío que sea, mi lord, deshonro nuestro apellido y merece la muerte.

-Eso ya lo se, pero podrás hacerlo tu???

-Cuando le he fallado mi Lord??????

-mmm... tienes razón, esta bien te daré una oportunidad, pero si fallas, seré yo quien lo mate... y hablando de "tus hijos" ( una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro) ... donde esta el chico???... pensé que lo habías llamado, no será que él también nos traicionará como lo hizo marcos...

-No, no piense eso, es solo que creo que aun no es tiempo que draco entre, preferiría acabar con marcos, sin que él lo sepa, me costo mucho que el se olvidara de su hermano, como para que ahora lo eche a perder todo, mi lord, si usted me lo permite me gustaría esperar hasta las vacaciones ...

- esta bien...

Draco estaba inmovilizado tras la puerta, pero un escalofrió lo hizo caminar hasta su recamara donde recordó por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su hermano.

**Flash Back .draco tenia tres años...**

Draco: po que ioras hermanio??

Marco: ven acércate, ( se dan un abrazo) , creo que no te podré volver a ver nunca mas, pero quiero que sepas que si algún día tienes un problema yo estaré contigo , mientras no me olvides yo siempre estaré aquí (y lleva su mano a su corazón.)

Draco: Hermanio no te vaias, no me ejes solito, ( esto destrozo el corazón de su hermano, por un momento dudo si lo que venía era lo correcto, esa personita a su lado era lo que mas quería en el mundo, lo abrazo, y le susurro al oído,) recuerda yo siempre estaré allí, en tu corazón. Le da un tierno beso y se va...

Por segunda vez draco lloró en su vida, y por la misma razón, su hermano... pero ahora era diferente, según lo que escuchó, él estaba vivo... y no sabia si alegrarse o no. Mas que mal su hermano era lo que el más quería y un día se fue sin darle ni una razón, lo abandono, jamás se acordó de él ni en su cumpleaños, ni en una navidad, por su culpa creció solo, por su culpa su madre se convirtió en una amargada, y por su culpa el se estaba convirtiendo en su padre, su hermano era lo que mas amaba pero ahora lo odiaba...

De vuelta en el colegio draco retoma sus clases, y la primera era Adivinación, no quería asistir, pero esta vez todo era diferente...

Al llegar tomo asiento en las primeras bancas, se sentía raro, como si nunca hubiese estado allí, su mente permanecía en blanco, desde que regreso de su casa, el profesor marcos malee foys hablaba, y hablaba más él no lo escuchaba.

-Sr. Malfoy, puede venir aquí.- le ordena el profesor.

Draco se levanta de mala gana, con una expresión de fastidio en sus ojos.

-si señor- draco encontraba que este profesor no era más que un mentiroso como la antigua profesora.

-Quiero que recuerde a un ser querido que ya no este con usted, y nos diga a todos que es lo que más recuerda de él y porque- le ordena por segunda vez en la clase.

Aun con una expresión de fastidio y altanería, draco responde:

-Yo no recuerdo nada, señor.

Marcos, lo mira a los ojos y mientras habla se acerca a él:

-pues eso es malo, porque aun si ya no están físicamente contigo, permanecerán siempre a tu lado, y sabes donde???.

Draco lo mira por primera vez a los ojos, y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, esos ojos, el ya los había visto antes...

Marcos le responde casi en susurro.

-Aquí (lleva su mano al pecho de draco) en tu corazón. Luego vuelve a referirse al curso y les dice:

-Señores, la clave es NO OLVIDARLOS. Ahora volviéndose a draco:

-Señor malfoy, quiero que vuelva a recordar a un ser querido que ya no este con usted, y nos diga a todos que es lo que más recuerda de él y porque- le ordena por segunda vez en la clase, pero ahora con cierta ternura.

Draco pareció olvidar que se encontraba frente a todos, simplemente recordó y habló:

-Recuerdo a mi hermano, y el día en que se fue, lo recuerdo muy bien por que ese día comenzó mi infierno, se fue y me dejo solo.( mirando ahora al profesor)...

**POR ESO LO ODIO....**

Después de eso salió corriendo del aula, causando gran expectación entre los alumnos. Marcos se quedo inmóvil, como si cada una de aquellas palabras le llegaran al alma. Los alumnos solo murmuraban el nuevo chisme, y harry sintió pena por draco, pensó que quizás él no tenía la culpa de ser así.

Para sorpresa de todos el profesor salió del aula tras draco, y ninguno de los dos volvieron hasta cerca de dos horas justo para la comida

Marcos salió corriendo tras draco, hasta alcanzarlo en el patio.

-Porque me sigue??? Usted cree que se puede ir y volver cuando le plazca cierto??? Pero sabe, mi hermano murió, murió el dia en que se fue, yo ahora soy hijo unico, y usted no puede cambiarlo- al decir esto le da la espalda para evitar que su hermano lo vea sufrir.

No huyas de mi, por favor, no huyas....

no fui yo quien escapo....

tienes razón, pero tu no sabes porque huí, no me condenes si?? Déjame explicarte...

usted no tiene nada que explicarme...

diablos, no me digas usted, soy tu hermano, no me reconoces...

mi hermano murió, USTED no es nadie...

Draco seguía dándole la espalda, y marcos se haba apoyado en un árbol, esta conversación le estaba haciendo mucho mal, y no pudo evitar llorar... draco sintió que su hermano estaba llorando, y se voltio para verlo.

Tu no sabes lo difícil que esto ha sido para mi, solo, sin mamá, sin papá, sin ti, si no hubiese sido por mi papá yo hubiese muerto, tu no sabes lo difícil que fue para mi estar a tu lado y no poder abrasarte, saber que mi madre no esta lejos de aquí, sin embargo no poder ir a verla, tu no sabes nada....

Para su sorpresa, draco, lo abrazo fuertemente.

no me dejes hermano, no me dejes nunca más...

draco, yo nunca te e dejado, siempre e estado en tu corazón.

Permanecieron así durante minutos, luego se sentaron mirando los alrededores.

y la mamá, como esta??

bien, o sea mal, el día en que te fuiste, ella te busco durante meses, papá le dijo que tu habías muerto sin embargo nunca le creyó, le hecho la culpa de todo, y se iban a separar, pero papá le dijo que si se iba se olvidara de mi para siempre, ella decidió quedarse, pero nunca volvió a ser la misma, se lleno de amargura, y ya no habla con nadie, a veces duerme conmigo, pero ella aun no te olvida, creo que le hará bien verte..

pobre... ella no tiene la culpa de nada, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy de vuelta y no me iré, te lo juro...

Al escuchar esto, una tristeza invadió a draco, había olvidado la conversación de anoche.

Que tienes??

Se que hace un momento te pedí que no te fueras nunca, pero tu no puedes quedarte un día más aquí, corres peligro...

De que hablas??

Anoche escuche a mi papá conversando con los mortifagos, y entre ellos estaba voldemort, este dijo que tenían que matarte, y mi padre se ofreció para matarte, y no sabes como lo odio por eso...

Que raro, no puedo creerlo, nuestro padre nunca fue un santo, y reconozco que hace años se unió a voldemort, pero para él lo más importante éramos nosotros, por él yo estoy vivo, él no es malo, y si alguna vez se unió al lado oscuro fue solo por filius...

Filius??? Quien es él???

Como?? No lo conoces, pero si es su hermano gemelo, es nuestro tío, él siempre había tenido debilidad por las artes oscuras, era muy diferente a nuestro padre, él creció con nuestro abuelo, y nuestro padre con su madre, filius siempre creció alejado a nuestro padre, hasta que un día llegó y lo convenció para unirse al lado oscuro, eso fue como dos años antes que yo me fuera.

Pero que paso con él??

Lo ultimo que supe fue cuando escape, mi padre me llevo a la frontera, en eso llega el y le dice que debe matarme, mi padre se opone, y comienzan a pelear, luego me pidió que aprovechara de huir.... semanas después viendo el diario salió una foto de nuestro tío y figuraba como desaparecido, mi padre lo quería mucho, por eso me extraño que no supieras nada de él.

En casa desde que te fuiste todo cambio, mi mamá, y solo ahora entiendo el cambio de papá, seguramente le afecto mucho la perdida de su hijo y su hermano, pero aun así no entiendo porque quiere matarte...

Yo tampoco, algo anda mal...


	7. la brigada del fenix

**LA BRIGADA DEL FENIX**

El día paso rápido, tanto para draco como para harry, este último estaba preocupado, desde lo de su padrino él estaba planeando como revivirlo, y el tiempo se agotaba y el aun no conseguía lo mas importante, la sangre de la persona que sirius mas odiaba, bellatrix. No sabia donde se escondía, y aunque lo supiera, no sabría como conseguirla sin que ella se diera cuenta, no podía permitirse que un pequeño error echase a perder sus planes, por sirius no podía, con ese pensamiento llego a su habitación, el sueño le gano y al poco rato se quedo dormido.

Al otro lado del colegio, draco aun no podía creer lo ocurrido, estaba muy feliz, no podía concebir el sueño, así que busco entre sus cosas un papel y un lápiz, quería escribirle a su madre. Sin embargo en vez de eso hallo una foto, una foto de el y su hermano cuando chicos, no sabia como había llegado ahí, quizás se le vino con la ropa, o quizá su madre se la echo, mas que mal ella era la única que conservaba fotos de marcos, la miro durante minutos, era hermosa y quiso compartirla con su hermano, y olvidando la promesa que le había hecho salió de su habitación rumbo a la de su hermano.

Pero draco no era el único fuera de la cama, hermione corría por los pasillos como si hubiese visto un fantasma, así llego a la habitación de harry, no le importo despertar a los demás, mas por suerte solo despertó harry y neville, este ultimo fue el primero en reconocerla:

Hermione, que te pasa, estas bien??

disculpa neville por despertarte, pero necesito hablar con harry

Que pasa hermione, porque bienes a esta hora??

Harry, no me vas a creer lo que vi.

Hermione toma asiento al lado de la cama de harry, neville hace lo mismo.

estaba en la biblioteca, cuando mire por la ventana, y vi una sombra que se acercaba

cada vez más al colegio, pensé que quizá era algún profesor, pero cuando le vi el rostro (gracias a la luna) me di cuenta de que no era nadie de howgarts, era Malfoy...

Draco???- pregunta neville.

no, draco no, era lucios, lucios Malfoy

estas segura??? Bueno no es que dude de ti, es solo que, que iba hacer lucios Malfoy en howgarts a las una de la madrugada, no crees que es extraño???

Quizás viene a ver a draco??? –dice neville.

Puede ser neville, pero por que a esta hora???- le dice harry.

Yo creo que debemos ir a ver?? – dice hermione mirando a harry.

Esta bien, llevaremos el mapa, y la capa....

Se arreglan para salir, antes de salir, neville mira la pieza, la mira dos, tres veces, sabe que algo falta mas no recuerda que.....

Era la primera vez del año que usaban el mapa, lo abren, y se dan cuenta de que hoy no eran los únicos que no podían dormir.

ya, filch esta durmiendo ( que bien ), Malfoy esta .... aquí hay algo raro, hay dos Malfoy en la habitación de los profesores, y uno con ron (¿?) en el comedor... que pasa???? Pregunta harry confundido

que raro- dice hermione- mira D. Malfoy y M. Malfoy están en la habitación ( quien es m. Malfoy??) y F. Malfoy en el comedor con R. WESLEY.

- como pueden haber tres Malfoy si solo existen dos???, creo que tu mapa harry esta

mal además que haría ron con el padre de draco???- pregunta neville

no lo se neville, pero el mapa nunca se equivoca, es mejor que vayamos a ver

harry mira, uno de los Malfoy se esta moviendo, creo que va donde los otros dos Malfoy- grita hermione.

Y ron???- pregunta harry mirando a hermione.

Ron esta en el despacho de snape- dice asombrada y asustada a la vez.

Pero que tramara??? No podemos dejarlo solo, debemos saber que trama..

Ustedes vayan con los Malfoy y yo iré por Ron – dice neville.

Se despidieron con un suave abrazo, y se separaron, no había tiempo que perder.

Draco había salido de su habitación y había cruzado el colegio ya estaba llegando a la habitación de su hermano. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y lo encontró frente a el.

Diablos, draco me asustaste, quedamos en que no nos veríamos hasta mañana....

Si lo siento, pero debía mostrarte algo y no pude esperar hasta mañana, quiero que la conserves tu.( le da la foto )

Es muy bella, casi olvidaba lo feliz que era, sin embargo no debiste arriesgarte a venir aquí.

Lo siento, quizá solo quería cerciorarme de que esto no era un sueño, y de que mañana no despertaría solo de nuevo.

Marcos lo abraza, lo abraza muy fuerte, dándole a entender que no lo dejaría nunca más. Estuvieron así durante minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió dándole un fuerte golpe a marcos quien retrocedió unos pasos, con su cuerpo cubriendo a draco.

Un hombre encapuchado, con su rostro cubierto entro, miro unos segundos la escena, luego se descubrió el rostro, y se puso a reir, sus carcajadas resonaban como ecos en la habitación.

vaya, vaya, vaya, creo que llegué un poco tarde al reencuentro...

papá que haces aquí?? Pregunta con temor draco.

Que?? Es que no puedo darles las buenas noches a mis hijos??

Como me encontraste???

Eso da lo mismo, yo lo único que quiero saber es con que derecho le dices la verdad a draco, déjame recordarte que hace años me diste tu palabra de que no lo harías

Papá yo tenia derecho a saberlo- le responde draco.

Tú no te metas, estoy hablando con tu hermano.

Al decir esto le da una fuerte bofetada que lo hace caer a los pies de su hermano. Éste al verlo en el suelo saca su varita y apunta a lucios.

no lo vuelvas a golpear nunca más. ( lo mira a los ojos ) tu no eres mi padre.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de lucios, y una risita irónica se asomo a su sombrío rostro.

Como que no soy tu padre, que?? Ya no me reconoces?? Soy el mismo que te ayudo a huir como un cobarde, y el que viene a terminar con lo que no pudo hace años.

quizás ese cuerpo sea el de mi padre, pero mi padre jamás nos hubiese golpeado, mi padre puede ser un mago oscuro capaz de matar a cualquier hombre, pero él era incapaz de hacernos algún daño, haz cambiado y me decepcionas.

Te enseñare a respetar a tu padre...

No tu no harás nada, yo no dejare que dañes a mi hermano, tendrás que luchar contra mi- draco se pone delante de su hermano al mismo tiempo que lucios lo apunta con su varita.

PILLIUS!!!!

Una luz roja golpea a draco en el pecho y lo manda lejos estrellando su cuerpo contra un espejo. Marcos mira a su hermano casi inconsciente y apunta su varita a lucios:

Crucio!!!!

El hechizo choca con una clase de escudo y desaparece.

JAJAJA debes odiarme demasiado como para utilizar una de las maldiciones imperdonables, debo reconocer que eres muy poderoso, has dañado mi escudo, bueno pero no es para sorprenderse tienes sangre Malfoy, si no nos hubieses traicionado todo seria diferente.

Camina rodeando a marcos y siempre con la varita apuntándolo.

quieres conocer el verdadero dolor, pues te mostrare la quinta maldición, muy pocos la conocen, y no hay cura, primero sentirás un escalofrío que te helara la sangre, luego un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que te hará estremecerte en el suelo, y luego el toque final el dolor será tan fuerte que tu mismo te mataras... te gusta??? Y sabes que es lo mejor?? Yo decido hasta que etapa llegar; si paro en la primera te puedo dejar loco, si paro en la segunda, te podría dejar paralítico o peor ysi llego a la tercera ya no hay vuelta a tras JAJAAJA....

Cual quieres??

Eres un maldito, me da vergüenza ser tu hijo...

Ya que vas a morir, te dire un secreto, tu no eres mi hijo...

Al decir esto apunta a marcos al rostro:

Bu...

Espera , tu no harás nada, no te dejare.

Harry y hermione entraron los dos apuntando a lucios en la nuca, éste se volteo dando la espalda a marcos, quien aprovecho para socorrer a su hermano quien ya había despertado.

Harry potter, y su amiguita tu crees que podrás contra mi???

Y usted tiene alguna duda???

Al decir esto apunto su varita al rostro de lucios

Bubble!!!

Un rayo de color negro golpeo el pecho de lucios, quien luego de sentir el escalofrío se cayo al suelo, estremeciéndose en el suelo, sus gritos resonaban en la habitación, como segundos antes eran sus risas. Marcos y draco ya se habían puesto de pie.

potter, basta, déjalo, creo que ya es suficiente- le grita marcos.

Harry baja su varita y el cuerpo de lucios deja de moverse, las consecuencias de la quinta maldición, no fueron como las dijo lucios, ha de ser por que aun le quedaba un poco del escudo, pero no podía negar que harry lo había lastimado bastante, tanto que ni siquiera podía moverse, y continuo los siguientes diez minutos en el suelo.

Neville bajó las escaleras rumbo a la oficina de snape, como ya sabía Ron estaba dentro robando algunas de las pociones prohibidas de snape.

Quien lo diría, Ron wesley, robando las pociones de snape, que dirá snape cuando vuelva???

ay neville, tu y yo sabemos que snape no volverá, o es que te creíste todo lo que ha dicho dumbledore...

yo lo único que se es que descubrí quien es el mortifago aquí dentro, cuando te uniste a ellos???

Ron se tapa el brazo donde tenia la marca tenebrosa, y una risita irónica se asoma en sus labios.

realmente no eres tan estúpido como creía, pues si, fue en verano, mi hermano percy me llevó, y déjame decirte no sabes las cosas que podrías llegar a aprender ahí dentro.

sabes lo que me da pena? Bueno es que tienes una familia muy digna, que pena la deshonres de tal manera, ellos no se lo merecen.

Calla, no me hables de ellos.

Ron le da un golpe a neville que lo deja en el suelo

ya que lo sabes todo, tendré que matarte, y creo que ya se como, creo que te gustará CRUCIO... te gusta????

creo que la pregunta no es esa , Ron, la pregunta es TE GUSTA A TI??

LEE estaba justo detrás de Ron apuntándolo con su varita y rodeándolo hasta estar al lado de neville, le dio la mano y este se paro. Ron estaba asustado, ahora él estaba en desventaja; lee estaba en el último año de howgarts.

lee no es lo que parece, dejame explicarte....

no te molestes, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones.... buenas noches.....

apunta al pecho de RON;

¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!!

Una luz verde le dio en el pecho antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y cayo petrificado, rígido como una tabla, incapaz de moverse, pero estaba conciente de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Como supiste donde hallarme??

no lo sabia, es que desperté y no había nadie en la habitación, baje a buscarlos y vi una luz en el despacho de mi papá, por eso estoy aquí...

gracias.... que haremos con él???

No lo se... donde están los demás??

OH si.... están arriba con los Malfoy...

Con los Malfoy???? Quizás necesiten nuestra ayuda... dejémoslo aquí...

Toman a Ron y lo dejan dentro de un armario, luego salen corriendo rumbo a los demás...

Harry y marcos toman a lucios y lo acomodan en la cama, luego se sientan, menos marcos que caminaba de un lado a otro.

Que haces aquí potter, siempre donde no te llaman???- le pregunta draco.

- No lo trates así draco, deberíamos agradecerle...

Draco bajó la vista mientras marcos seguía hablando.

Debes ser hijo de james, sin embargo me recuerdas mucho a sirius....

Conoció a mi padre, y a sirius???

Tu padre era un maldito, era altanero, siempre se creyó el mejor, sin embargo tu padrino tenia la nobleza que le faltaba a tu padre, sirius se gano mi respeto, siento mucho lo que le paso...

Harry bajo la vista, cada vez que recordaba a su padrino lo veía desaparecer tras esa cortina... se produce un silencio-

que vamos hacer con él marcos- le pregunta draco...

diablos no lo se, no podemos matarlo, tampoco podemos dejar que se vaya, no antes de sacar a nuestra madre de esa maldita casa...

si, pero sería imposible entrar a esa casa, salvo ... si fuese para la ceremonia, pero tendría que ir él conmigo...

no, yo no puedo dejar que te arriesgues, además tu sabes que él no nos ayudará...

Harry, y hermione solo escuchaban, no entendían mucho, por lo menos harry no..

disculpen que me meta, pero yo se como podrían entrar...- dice hermione

habla...

bueno, usted se parece mucho a su padre, salvo por el color de ojos, pero si se toma un jugo entonces seria igual a él y así ....

así podría entrar con draco, Srta. granger me gusta su idea, pero no podríamos salir por la puerta, tendríamos que salir por el sótano, y ahí necesitaríamos a otra persona que nos ayudase, los dos no podríamos solos...

yo los ayudare- les dice potter al mismo momento en que se levanta...

tú?? Y porque lo harías???- lo cuestiona marcos

esto es algo personal, ahí estará bellatrix...

no, no iras, eso pondría en riesgo el plan, tu odio nos arruinaría...

es que yo no quiero matarla, aunque lo haré algún día, lo que yo necesito es su sangre, ustedes me ayudan, y yo los ayudo...

y para que quieres su sangre????

Pa ...pa

Para revivir a sirius- contesta hermione-

Se produjo un gran silencio, draco no pensaba opinar, le dejaría la decisión a su hermano, confiaba en el, y aunque no lo reconocía, también confiaba en harry, mas que mal fue su enemigo durante cinco años, y lo conocía bien. Harry volvió a tomar asiento y se llevo las dos manos a la cabeza, hermione estaba a su lado. Marcos miraba por la ventana, todo estaba en sus manos.

Esta bien, pero lo haremos a mi modo, entendido...

Harry sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pronto vería a su padrino...

Que haremos con papá- pregunta draco...

necesitamos un lugar en donde lo vigilen y de donde no pueda escapar....

yo se donde... en mi casa, ahí hay personas que lo vigilaran...

quienes??- pregunta con interés marcos

severus snape y frank longbottom...

ellos, y están bien???

Si, ya están mejor...

Esta bien creo que no habrá mejor lugar que ese ...

Están bien??

Entra lee acompañado de neville...

si, no se preocupen, y Ron???

lo encerramos en el armario- dice neville

porque?? Pregunta harry sorprendido.

Harry, ron es un mortifago, él dejo entrar a lucios, además quería robarse unas pociones de mi padre..

De tu padre??- pregunta draco

De mi padre?? He dicho de mi padre?? Pues me equivoque o tu oíste mal

Lee, no te preocupes, puedes confiar en ellos- le dice harry

Estas seguro?? Bueno es que míralo el es draco Malfoy

Harry mira a draco a los ojos, y luego mira a su hermano...

Si, estoy seguro...

Harry se acerca a draco y le ofrece su mano, draco le da la suya y terminan en un gran abrazo... Hermione sonríe aliviada.

Snape es el padre de lee, y lee es hermano de harry- le informa hermione a draco.

Hermione y neville ponen del tanto al draco, y marcos este ultimo toma la palabra...

desde hoy somos complices, se nos vendran cosas realmente difíciles, necesito saber si puedo confiar en ustedes para eso le ofrezco el pacto del fénix...

El pacto del fénix?? No cree usted que es muy peligroso??- le responde hermione..

Lo es, solo si no son dignos de mi confianza...

Que es el pacto del fénix???- pregunta neville algo asustado..

Bueno neville, es un juramento de lealtad, donde se encantan a las varitas para ser consumidas por las llamas y luego consumir a su amo...

Así es, pero no teman que si ustedes me juran lealtad y no me traicionan, pues estaban bien.... repetiré la pregunta... puedo confiar en ustedes... el que me diga SI también estará aceptando el pacto... POTTER???

Por supuesto, confía en mi...

Bien... Señorita GRANGER???

....si, claro que si...

bien... LEE???

SI

NEVILLE???

Eh.. si...

Y tu draco????

Hermano tu sabes que yo estoy contigo ...

Bueno, entonces tomen sus varitas, formen un circulo, y repitan después de mi:

Fénix, que renaces de tus cenizas, tú que representas la lealtad y la confianza, nosotros aquí reunidos, te convocamos y te damos el poder de matar a quien no sea digno de nuestra confianza, de consumir en tus llamas a quien ose traicionarnos

**Accio impedios!!!**

De las seis varitas salió una luz amarilla que formo, por algunos segundos un hermoso fénix, el que luego se convirtió en seis luces de color rojo, estas se dirigió a cada una de las varitas las que por un instante tomaron su color. Luego de un minuto todo volvió a la normalidad.

listo, ahora somos un grupo, ahora somos amigos....

porque no le ponemos nombre al grupo, como el año pasado la armada de dumbledore.

Buena idea neville, así podríamos comunicarnos sin que se den cuenta, pero la armada de dumledore??? No me gusta...

A mi tampoco- dice harry...

Que tal LA BRIGADA DEL FÉNIX???- propone hermione...

Esa esta bien, me gusta- dice draco

A mi igual- dice harry

Bueno entonces seremos la brigada del fénix (B.F.)


End file.
